Chains of Earth
by Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura
Summary: Draco es secuestrado y forzado a tomar una desicion que lo volvera menos que un humano. Mientras tanto Harry descubre su nuevo fetiche: Alas. Creature Fic?, Adult Content, traduccion del fic de Cheryl Dyson con sus respectivos permisos.
1. Chapter 1

**Chains of Earth**

.

.

Este fic pertenece a Cheryl Dyson y el Potterverso a J.K. Rowlling así que nada queda para proclamar mío, ji ji.

.

.

.

Prologo

.

.

_Cuando caminamos hasta el borde de toda la luz que tenemos_

_y damos el paso a la oscuridad de lo desconocido,_

_debemos creer que una de dos cosas van a suceder._

_Habrá algo sólido para nosotros que nos haga quedarnos_

_o vamos a aprender a volar._

_-Patrick Overton_

_._

_._

_._

.

Draco estaba frío. Frío y malditamente incómodo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sacudiendo su conciencia a otras cosas más que el frío y la incomodidad, aunque estos aun estaban presentes. Ambas sensaciones se intensificaron cuando abrió los ojos.

¿Qué carajo? Se sentó erguido y luego tuvo que cerrar los ojos hasta que el vértigo y la urgencia de vomitar disminuyeran. Tragó fuerte contra el gusto de la bilis. Drogado entonces. O golpeado con una Cruciatus mientras él estaba abajo.

Abrió los ojos con más cuidado para examinar su entorno. _Merlín, hacía frío_. Y era casi de noche. Recorrió con su mirada la piedra manchada de tinta que le rodeaba por todos lados, siguió el patrón que se repetido hasta el único punto de brillo, un pedazo de cielo plomizo muy por encima de su altura.

"¿Estoy en el fondo de un pozo?" – Se preguntó en voz alta, como si esperara que su voz disipara la ilusión. Su aliento empañó el aire y se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo, sin tomarse la molestia de pararse. Al parecer los responsables de traerlo ahí no les importaba que se congelara hasta morir. Sabía sin comprobar que su varita se ha ido. Y cuando reviso así era.

Draco se puso de pie y mientras lo hacía, sus ropas rozaron algo. El tintineo de vidrio en la piedra le llamó la atención. Dos viales yacían a sus pies, juntos con un trozo de papel. Se inclinó y los recogió. La escritura era desconocida, y muy difícil de leer en la oscuridad.

_Malfoy_

_Haz sido juzgado y hallado culpable. Otros pueden perdonar tus crímenes, pero nosotros no. Es bien sabido que nunca mataste directamente y preferiste dejar que otros lo hagan por ti. Por lo tanto, vamos a seguir tu ejemplo e incluso te ofreceremos misericordia, de alguna forma. Te hemos dejado dos pociones. El del tapón negro contiene un potente veneno. Si desea expiar tus crímenes, entonces lo tomaras. No podemos prometerte una muerte sin dolor, pero va a ser rápido, y tu miserable existencia llegara a un final rápido._

Si eres débil y optas por vivir, entonces deberías tomar el de la tapa blanca. De este modo vas a vivir, pero a costa de tu humanidad y tu precioso estado de sangre pura. Te convertirás en algo menos que un humano, un ser odiado y temido, apenas más que un animal. Puede ser que incluso obtengas los medios para escapar de tu prisión. Escoge con sabiduría.

Draco se quedó mirando los frascos con horror. En lo que a él respecta, ambos eran condenas a muerte. El primero lo mataría con dolor, pero rápidamente. Draco casi lo tiró al suelo de piedra. Él no tenía intención de suicidarse. Miró fijamente al otro vial. _Menos que humano_. _Odiado y temido_. ¿Qué diablos era? ¿Sangre de vampiro?

Draco metió los viales en el bolsillo de su túnica. Experimentando un momento de pánico cuando estos casi se deslizaron por sus entumecidos dedos en el proceso. Tranquilizo sus nervios y los dejo caer en el bolsillo. Incluso aquellas horribles opciones eran mejor que ninguna.

Se metió las manos debajo de los brazos y pisoteo sus botas. Algunos copos de nieve caían desde la apertura. Mierda, justo lo que necesitaba, aún más frío. Marchó en el lugar otra vez y sentí el dolor dispararse a través de los dedos de los pies en respuesta a la sacudida de circulación. Anduvo el circuito de su pequeña prisión y busco cualquier posible fuga. No había ninguna. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el cualquier pozo, sino en uno especial, lo que explicaría la forma de la piedra. Supuso que era una suerte no estar de pie en el agua.

Las paredes eran de piedra lisa con unas ranuras demasiado pequeñas para siquiera el contorno de los dedos. La salida estaba tan alta sobre su cabeza que tendría serias dificultades para escapar, incluso, con una cuerda. Sin su varita, estaba indefenso. Y a punto de congelación.

Draco se sentó y se acurrucó contra la pared, tratando de calentarse tanto como le fuera posible. El círculo de luz de arriba comenzó a hacerse oscuro y los copos de nieve aumentaron en número. Deseaba de todo corazón su túnica caliente, el gorro y los guantes que llevaba cuando fue secuestrado, pero supuso que aquellos elementos sólo prolongarían su sufrimiento.

Él no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo paso así. Trató de correr en el lugar y agitar los brazos, pero el ejercicio solo lo calentaba por momentos y lo dejaba más frío que cuando el aire helado entraba a sus pulmones. Gritó su rabia por mucho tiempo prometiendo venganza a sus secuestradores y maldiciéndolos con cada destino imaginablemente vil. En parte esperaba que sus palabras llamaran la atención de arriba pero ninguna cabeza se asomo para mirar su tormento.

Por último, se dejó caer contra la pared en signo de derrota. El letargo se acercaba a él como una mortaja y sabía que era inducido por el frío. Pronto no le gustaría nada más que sucumbir a ella y acostarse. Se negó a permitirse aquello. Ninguna Malfoy se acostaba y se dejaba morir de buen agrado. Incluso el suicidio sería una mejor opción.

Draco busco en el bolsillo de los viales y los tomo con cuidado ya que no sentía las yemas de los dedos. Miró los envases de vidrio con sardónica diversión. Tuvo suerte de que hubieran elegido las tapas monocromáticas. Los colores habrían sido imposibles de discernir en la densa oscuridad que le rodeaba. Así como estaban las cosas, se tomó varios minutos para parpadear a través de sus pestañas que poseían incrustaciones de hielo y determinar la palidez leve que distinguía un tapón del otro.

Inhumano o muerto. Era una decisión difícil que nunca se hubiera imaginado tomar, sobre todo con el frío aplastante sobre él y prometiendo llevarlo a un apacible olvido. Al final, fue la promesa de venganza que lo decidió. Inhumano aún era estar vivo, y vivo significaba venganza.

Era casi una opción indiscutible. Sus dedos congelados no podían quitar el corcho del frasco. Tiró de ella y medio sollozó en desesperación hasta que el pensamiento de usar sus dientes llego a él. Incluso entonces, tuvo que intentarlo varias veces cuando el frasco se resbalaba de sus manos. Finalmente el obstinado corcho cedió y logro extraerlo. Los dientes de Draco castañeaban tan fuertes que se pregunto cómo lo tomaría. Obligándose a relajarse tomo el vial con ambas manos e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, volcó el contenido en su boca.

Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para tragar y mantener la poción abajo. El sabor era más vil y la textura era gruesa, aceitosa, y evocaba imágenes de vómito o sangre coagulada.

Cuando el contenido golpeó su estómago, Draco se olvido de las cosas intrascendentes como el gusto y la textura. Grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando el dolor exploto dentro y a través de él, comenzando en sus entrañas y rugiendo a través de cada terminación nerviosa. La agonía siguió y siguió hasta que se sintió seguro de que sus desconocidos secuestradores le habrían mentido y _ambos_viales habían sido llenados del peor veneno imaginable.

Y entonces el dolor comenzó a cambiar. No disminuyó, oh no, pero cambio en intensidad. Como Draco había estado hace un momento congelado tuvo la constancia de estar sumergido en llamas. Trató de mirar sus manos, sin dudas estaban en llamas o derretidas, pero más de la oscuridad circundante lo cegó. El dolor pareció centrarse en su espalda, sobre sus omoplatos. Literalmente sintió como estos se destrozaron y grito de nuevo. Aquello fue demasiado y Draco con gratitud sucumbió a la oscuridad.

Su primera constancia de conciencia fue que ya no tenía frio, lo segundo que a pesar de eso, estaba mortalmente incomodo. Abrió sus ojos a la tenue luz y a la piedra en blanco. Se sentó con cautela y observó con alivio que al menos, era parcialmente humano. Podía ver sus manos y se veían perfectamente normales. Se hizo un chequeo mental y concluyo que se sentía bien. Había una pequeña presión sobre sus hombros pero todo parecía estar intacto. Con cuidado se levanto y como casi perdió el equilibro se sujeto de la pared aun catalogándose. Aun permanecía en el maldito hoyo pero aquello no fue una sorpresa. Miro sus pies: normales, las piernas también. Draco se agarro la entrepierna: aquello estaba bien, gracias buen Merlín.

Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio y noto la nube de niebla que dejo su aliento. El suelo estaba lleno de una gruesa capa de nieve pero Draco no sentía frio, flexiono sus dedos y no encontró rigidez, ni sensación, ni ningún indicio de que hubieran estado heladas.

¿Qué diablos soy, entonces? ¿Vampiro, después de todo? ¿Hombre lobo? Cualquiera podría ser desagradable, pero no insoportable.

Y entonces Draco flexiono músculos que no había tenido en cuentas antes y alcanzo a ver plumas por encima de su hombro. Giró rápidamente, pensando que ya no estaba solo pero perdió el equilibro otra vez. Cayó al suelo y sobre algo que le provoco una punzada de dolor anormal. Había caído sobre su propia ala.

Se quedo mirando el borde que sobresalía desde su pierna y toco las plumas con incredulidad. _Plumas._Se metió la mano por encima del hombro y una sensación nauseabunda le sacudió el estomago.

_Alas._

Tenía alas.

La irrealidad absoluta lo cogió por sorpresa y comenzó a reír locamente. Alas. Un Malfoy con alas. Aquel pensamiento destruyó su breve destello de diversión. Él ya no era un Malfoy. Ni siquiera humano. Era un monstruo. Las rodillas de Draco casi cedieron por el pensamiento y sus alas se flexionaron instintivamente para mantener el equilibrio. El movimiento desalojo los restos de sus ropas -que obviamente había sido destrozada cuando sus alas habían surgido-. Draco se arrancó el material y casi lo tiró a un lado antes de recordar el último vial. Lo recupero y lo coloco en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pensando que lo requeriría en otro momento. Finalmente tomo el otro vial vacio, y tapándolo lo guardo también.

Miró el círculo de luz de arriba. Todavía era de color plomizo y unos cuantos copos de nieve derivaban hacia abajo. Ya no le podían hacer daño por lo menos, no tenía frio en lo más mínimo.

Draco flexionó sus alas dispuesto aprender a volar.

.

.

.

.

….Chains of Earth…..

.

…..Propietaria: Cheryl Dyson…..

.

….Traducido en abril 10, 2011…

.

…..Por Patrick A'Sakura…...


	2. Capitulo 1

**Chains of Earth**

.

.

.

Este fic pertenece a Cheryl Dyson y el Potterverso a J.K. Rowlling así que nada queda para proclamar mío, ji ji.

.

.

.

Capítulo uno

.

.

.

_Tú eres un águila,_

_Ahora perteneces al cielo y no a la tierra,_

_así que extiendes tus alas y vuela_

_-Paul Dunn H_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>  
>Harry se apareció en las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy y de inmediato recordó cosas que eran mejor olvidar. La última vez que había estado aquí había sido como prisionero de los Mortífagos. A veces se despertaba con un sudor frío en la memoria, salvo que en sus sueños Malfoy no disimulaba y fingía no conocerlo, sino que el rubio le apuntaba imperiosamente y gritaba: "Es Harry Potter!" Y entonces Voldemort aparecía con un fuerte crujido y con sus manos de garras alcanzaría a Harry, sacudiéndolo del sueño con un grito en los labios.<p>

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la memoria. No había tenido ese sueño en mucho tiempo... bueno, hace un par de semanas de todos modos. Lo más probable sería que esa noche regrese provocado por la visita a la Mansión Malfoy. Harry suspiró.

Las puertas de hierro se abrieron de golpe y Harry se puso en marcha por la ruta de acceso. Los blancos pavos reales todavía existían y varios de ellos abrieron sus colas en alerta. Eran aves hermosas pero viciosas y territoriales… como los Malfoys, se dio cuenta.

Un elfo doméstico se reunió con él en la puerta y lo condujo a una sala de opulentos, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba intensamente como esperando agarrarlo tomando algún objeto inestimado y metiéndolo entre sus ropas. Ociosamente Harry se pregunto qué haría aquella criatura en esas circunstancias, muy probablemente lo reduciría a un montón de cenizas.

Narcissa Malfoy no lo hizo esperar mucho tiempo, gracias a Dios. Harry tenía miedo de sentarse. La tapicería parecía de seda y era blanca, todas las malditas cosas lo eran, le pareció un color muy aconsejable para muebles que se pretendían nunca utilizarse.

"Por favor, siéntese Auror Potter", dijo con gracia. "Gracias por venir."

Harry a regañadientes se sentó en una silla vestida de blanco esperando que sus ropas no tuvieran el polvo suficiente como para marcar la tela – su túnica de campo no estaba precisamente inmaculada-. Se había puesto un jersey verde cuello largo, al menos uno que Ginny le había dicho que le quedaba bien. Narcissa se sentó frente a él. La habitación era tan grande que "frente a él" era un recorrido de diez pasos por lo menos. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para que pudiera oírlo.

"Es mi trabajo señora Malfoy, y por favor llámeme Harry. Independientemente de mis sentimientos personales hacia su hijo, un grave delito se ha cometido. Su carta sólo dijo que fue secuestrado y apenas escapó con vida. También mencionó que Malfoy... lo siento, que Draco había pagado un precio terrible por negarse a morir. ¿Puede ser más específica? "

"Yo probablemente debería dejar que mi hijo te diera los detalles. Algunos serán muy obvios cuando lo veas". Un rastro de dolor vacilo en sus finas facciones por un momento y Harry se pregunto la causa. Estaba Malfoy- mierda tendría que empezar a pensar en él como Draco, por lo menos dentro de la mansión-. Se pregunto si Draco había sido desfigurado. Harry sintió un destello de satisfacción en el pensamiento de que el Sr. Piel y Pelo perfecto se había estropeado, y luego la culpa empujo el vengativo y poco profesional pensamiento hacia un lado.

El dolor de Narcisa era muy real y ella le miro por largo rato hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de que se negaba a pestañar en un esfuerzo por evitar las lagrimas, se sintió verdaderamente culpable entonces ya que sabía que graves razones le provocaban una reacción así delante de su persona.

"Debo advertirle, Auror Potter, que mi hijo ya no es… humano… nunca más." Una lágrima cayó entonces, pasando por su pálida mejilla y desapercibido por los labios de color rosa brillante. Un elfo doméstico apareció a su lado con un pañuelo de encaje. Ella lo tomó distraídamente y se secó la humedad. El elfo desapareció.

"Lo siento", dijeron ambos al unísono. Harry se sonrojó ligeramente y los labios de Narcissa se trenzado en una casi sonrisa.

"Draco está muy reacio a involucrar el Ministerio. Me tomó una semana poder convencerlo. No quiere más que perseguir a sus agresores y destruirlos. Por suerte, tiene muy poca información para seguir adelante y no puede salir de la mansión para preguntar a las personas. Su confinamiento forzado ha sido casi una bendición en ese sentido. No lo quiero en más peligros". Sus pálidos ojos brillaron. "A pesar de lo que se ha convertido, aun le amo y quiero mantenerlo a salvo." Ella se puso de pie y algo feroz danzo en su mirada, era casi terrible de contemplar. "Sin embargo, quiero que esos hijos de puta responsables paguen y lo paguen muy caro. Mutilados y eviscerados por lo que han hecho. Mi hijo no fue un santo en la guerra pero él no se merecía eso!"

Harry se había presionado de nuevo contra el asiento. Sabía que alguien había cometido un extraordinario error para conseguir sacar el lado malo de aquella mujer. La misma que había traicionado a Voldemort para proteger a su hijo y que ningún mortal tendría una oportunidad en su contra. Ella suspiro profundamente.

"Te llevaré con él ahora. Por favor, disculpa su humor de perros."

Harry no se molestó en mencionar que Draco siempre ha tenido un humor de perros a su alrededor, por lo que no habría ningún cambio.

Narcisa golpeó suavemente la puerta antes de abrirla y dejarle pasar. Él entró y tomó nota de que en la habitación era casi noche cerrada. La puerta se cerró y el tomó un par cautelosos pasos hacia adelante antes de parar no queriendo tropezar con ningún mueble. Sin duda, Draco encontraría aquellos divertido.

"Malfoy?" -preguntó indeciso, deseando haber preguntado el significado de "no del todo humano" que Draco se había convertido. ¿Vampiro? ¿Hombre lobo?, Veela?

"Potter", fue la respuesta seca. La voz era la misma, en todo caso.

"Vine a... eh... ayudarte," dijo Harry. Un bufido sardónico se reunió con sus palabras y Harry luchó para contener su molestia.

"Un poco tarde para eso, Potter. ¿Dónde estabas hace diez días cuando podría haber usado tu ayuda?" Las palabras eran sarcásticas pero llevaban una nota de desesperación que hizo a Harry pausarse. Mierda, ¿qué habría pasado tan malo para causar que Malfoy necesitara _su_ ayuda?

"¿Puedo verte?" -preguntó en voz baja, mirando a la oscuridad en dirección a la voz de Malfoy. Hubo una larga pausa y sintió la repugnancia de Malfoy. La curiosidad de Harry se despertó. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? ¿Era acaso una especie de monstruo?

-Muy bien-fue la respuesta final.

Harry se preparó cuando las luces de la habitación se encendieron. Parpadeo contra el brillo y a su pesar casi jadeo en voz alta cuando su visión enfoco al rubio.

De repente encontró serias dificultades para respirar. El nunca había apreciado realmente que Malfoy era atractivo. El rubio siempre le había parecido pálido, delgado, y en algún punto con demasiados ángulos puntiagudos. Por supuesto, habían pasado cinco años desde que Harry lo había visto. Ya no tenían diecisiete años. La adultez le quedaba bien a Malfoy, al igual que las alas que ahora lucía.

Harry dio varios pasos hacia delante, tratando de no quedarse mirando fijamente las alas –que eran más que evidentes-, y catalogar los demás cambios. El pelo por una vez era más largo, suave y le caía sobre los ojos grises. La cara de Malfoy había cambiado llenando los puntos y ángulos para darle paso a una belleza cincelada. No llevaba camisa y aunque era flaco mas podría ser descrito como delgado. Era alto también, un poco más alto que Harry pero no por mucho.

Las alas... Dios, las alas eran asombrosas. Grandes masas de plumas blancas como la nieve que parecían resaltar la palidez en la piel y el pelo de Malfoy.

Harry intentó hablar, pero una sola estúpida palabra surgió. "Wow".

.

.

.

~ O ~  
>.<p>

.

.  
>Draco se quedó mirando al Auror. Había esperado diversión, satisfacción, o incluso rechazo. Pero no había previsto la mirada casi reverencial de Potter ni la expresión teñida de algo parecido a la admiración.<p>

Potter se adelantó y sus ojos verdes parecían tocar a Draco en todas partes, ni siquiera se centraban en las alas más allá de la sorpresa inicial y de un barrido rápido.

"¿Es el único cambio?" Preguntó en voz baja.

Draco le miró fijamente y luego le dio la bienvenida a la ira. "¿Acaso no es suficiente para ti? ¿Prefieres cicatrices, garras y también una cola?"

"Por supuesto que no" bromeó Potter a la ligera. "No soy aficionado a las cicatrices, y tus garras se considerarían mas del tipo verbales. ¿Qué tipo de cola estás considerando?"

Draco le miró. "No estoy de humor para bromas, Potter" espetó. Sorprendentemente, el Auror parecía arrepentido.

"Lo siento. Sólo estoy tratando de ponerte de más humor. ¿Me puede decir qué causó esto? Tu madre no me dio ningún detalle, pensó que sería mejor que lo oyera de ti."

El tono fue calmado y profesional y Draco asumió que el Auror hablaba en ese momento. A punto estuvo de soltar un suspiro de alivio. Prefería la impersonal voz de Auror de Potter que los tonos de asombro o burla.

"Fue una poción", admitió Draco en un tono opaco.

-Bien. Comencemos desde el principio para no tener que estar haciéndote preguntas. ¿Dónde y que estabas haciendo en el momento que te agarraron? "

"Estaba en el callejón Diagon. Solo."

Potter sacó su varita y conjuró un pergamino con una vuelapluma que escribía rápido mientras Potter hacia las preguntas.

"¿Qué llevabas puesto?"

"Un vestido de fiesta rosa", gruñó Draco. "¿Que maldita diferencia abría?"

"Son preguntas estándares" dijo Potter y se encogió de hombros. "Necesito saber lo que vestías, llevabas, sostenías, dejaste caer, etcétera."

Draco suspiró y se tragó una disculpa. Tenía que recordarse que Potter era un oficial capacitado y que no estaba para hacerlo sentir un tonto – esa parte parecía salirle naturalmente.- "Bien. Llevaba una capa de piel de Nundu negra con accesorio de zorro plateados. Guantes de cuero negro, un sombrero de piel. Una túnica verde bosque, un jersey de cashmere blanco y pantalones negros. Calcetines. Botas. Llevaba mi varita y un paquete que contenía almendras dulces. "

"Excelente. Y venias de e ibas a...?"

"Acababa de salir de Fortescue y me dirigía hacia Slug and Jigger".

"¿Y?"

"Cuando me acerqué a la entrada del callejón, más allá de Madame Malkin me pego un hechizo de inmovilización. Alguien me agarró de los brazos-una persona a cada lado, en realidad- Y me arrastraron hacia el callejón."

"¿Puedes describirlos?"

Draco negó con la cabeza. "En realidad no. Solo alcance a vislumbrar ya que no podía voltear la cabeza. Uno de ellos era grande, más alto que yo por media cabeza. Lo más probable un hombre fuerte." Draco estaba sorprendido por los detalles que recordaba cuando pensaba en el incidente en una luz más clínica. Quizás Potter realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. "Hizo un trabajo rápido y me acarreo hasta el callejón. El otro era más bajo y ligero. Pudo haber sido una mujer o un hombre joven."

"¿Notaste algo más?. Trata de pensar hacia atrás y considera tus cincos sentidos. Haz descrito su apariencia física, ahora trata de dar un paso más. ¿Recuerdas algún olor distintivo? ¿Un perfume o colonia?"

Draco lo considero tratando de recordar. ¿Hubo algún perfume femenino?

"Creo que el pequeño tuvo que haber sido mujer. Pudo haber usado alguna esencia pero en este momento podría estar inventando para llenar mis suposiciones."

Los ojos verdes de Potter parecían medirlo y asintió. "Muy bien. Lo señalaremos como una posibilidad. ¿Acaso hablaron o usaron algo que emitiera sonido?"

"La más pequeña habló en ambas ocasiones. Primero el hechizo para inmovilizarme y luego el que me puso boca abajo. Sabes, estoy casi seguro que era la voz de una mujer incluso era tranquila y posiblemente disgustada."

Potter asintió y le ofreció, "Podrías recordar mas detalles con un pensadero. Voy a traer uno si no te molesta que me reúna contigo de nuevo. No va a revelar ningún detalle que no recuerdes, como las caras, pero puede mejorar las cosas que si recuerdas, aunque sólo sea minuciosamente. "

Draco vaciló no muy dispuestos a aceptar un nuevo encuentro con su némesis de la niñez, ¿pero que esperaba? ¿Pensaba acaso que con una sola entrevista con Potter el

Auror correría y detendría los culpables?. Draco fue asaltado por la desesperación momentánea. Muy probablemente todo fuera una completa pérdida de tiempo y Potter solo buscaba complacerlo.

Draco se encogió de hombros evasivamente en repuesta a la pregunta. Los ojos de Potter puestos en el.

"Casi terminamos" dijo Potter. "Alguna textura en particular? Tipo de tela? Si no viste sus varitas ¿las sentiste? ¿Podrías decirme si estaban rígidas o elásticas, si eran largas o cortas? Ese tipo de cosas."

Draco resopló. "Bueno, sus túnicas con capucha eran definitivamente de mala calidad, de lana barata, creo."

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?"

"Al míralas, por supuesto. Las caídas de la tela son particulares, ya sabes, cosas de fábrica. La calidad siempre es evidente a primera vista."

Potter se rió. "¿Tiene usted alguna idea de lo pomposo que suenas?"

Draco le miró y trató de ignorar el comentario. Sabía que a la larga los insultos comenzarían a pesar de provenir de un tema inesperado.

"Tengo unas jodidas alas, Potter. De alguna manera no creo que mi orientación sexual haga mucha diferencia por más tiempo."

La mirada especulativa de Potter recorrió a Draco una vez más y una enigmática sonrisa curvo los labios del Auror. Draco se preguntó cuando diablos San Potter se convirtió en intrigante. Tuvo deseos de pararse al frente y sacudirlo al tiempo que exigía saber qué diablos significaba aquella sonrisa. En eso, supuso, no habían cambiado en nada. Draco siempre había querido ponerles las manos encima a Potter con violencia.

"Trajes baratos", dijo Potter con suavidad. -Muy bien, la última pregunta sobre el actual secuestro aunque la hayas contestado parcialmente… alguna impresión, intuición o sentimiento? Dijiste que una era mujer y el otro hombre. ¿Algo más? Cualquier especulación en particular o el por qué te buscaban a ti? "

Draco camino hacia el escritorio cercano y se las arreglo para no perder el equilibrio o tropezar, aun no se había acostumbrado al infamiliar peso y a mantener sus alas en equilibrio. Tomo un pergamino y se lo entregó a Potter. El Auror se acercó para tomarlo.

"Sólo una impresión, supongo. A juzgar por sus manos sobre mí, creo que ambos me odian con bastante violenta. No me cabe duda de que estaba específicamente dirigido a mí. En cuanto al porque, bueno aquí tienes una lista."

Los ojos de Potter recorrieron la página. Draco había escrito dos columnas ordenadas por género de todas las posibles razones de rencor en su contra. Las razones apuntadas a un lado. Espero un comentario sarcástico o por lo menos una mueca al ver la cantidad de nombres, pero Potter simplemente la doblo y la guardo en el bolsillo de su traje.

"Gracias. Esto me dará un buen comienzo. Voy a empezar a comprobar coartadas, si no hay mas nada. Ahora, sabes dónde te llevaron después de la captura?

Draco describió bien lo que podía recordar de su ubicación. En aquel entonces le había tomado lo que pareció una eternidad orientarse y encontrar su camino a casa.

"¿Podrías volver a encontrarla?" -Preguntó Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza, aunque no estaba completamente seguro.

"¿Me llevarías ahí?"

"Claro, Potter. Sube y te llevo volando en línea directa allí como un hada de azúcar". Potter no dijo nada y Draco continuo. "Libérame de estas malditas alas y te llevare allí en una escoba. Hasta entonces no tengo ninguna intención de salir de esta casa."

Potter lo paso por alto. "Tratare de localizarlo por tus instrucciones, dudo que sea algo sencillo ya que podría ser propiedad de los secuestradores. Sin embargo podríamos tener suerte. Dime lo que paso cuando despertaste en cautiverio. "

Draco describió el escenario sin emociones o tono dando pocas pistas de su estado emocional en ese momento. Aun así, Potter le miró horrorizado. Draco le entregó la nota y el vial vacío, el cual Potter tomo con cuidado y lo metió en su saco oscuro antes de meterse la misiva en el otro bolsillo.

"Dijiste que habían sido dos viales."

"Dejé el veneno atrás", mintió Draco. No tenía intención de entregar el otro vial. Aun podría necesitarlo.

"Así que, te tomaste la poción y despertaste… con esas."

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Puedo examinar tus alas?". Le pregunto Potter y se sonrojó profundamente antes de tirar de su cabello. Draco le habría hecho gracia la reacción de Potter si la idea misma de que el Auror tocara sus alas no fuera tan alarmante.

"No soy un espectáculo o un" animal estuvo a punto de decir hasta que se dio cuenta que era más animal que un humano.

"Ya lo sé. Sólo necesito obtener la información correcta para mi informe, y para ello necesito saber cómo están… conectadas".

Draco quería discutir, pero no tanto como quería que el maldito y molesto Auror se fuera.

"Si eso ayudara a que te largues, entonces sí," gruñó Draco y flexionó sus alas con un chasquido. El movimiento casi le sorprendió ya que había sido involuntario.

"Voy a hacerlo rápido y luego me iré," prometió Potter. Rodo hacia el de Draco y extendió una de sus manos hacia las blancas plumas cerca del hombro del rubio. La sensación era casi insoportablemente sensible. Irritante como el infierno que cada puta pluma parecía llevar una gran cantidad de terminaciones nerviosas que envían vibraciones casi eléctricas a través de Draco en cada toque. No ayudó que la expresión de Potter volvió de nuevo a esa extraña reverencia.

"Oh," dijo Potter en voz baja. La expresión causó una sensación extraña, desagradable según Draco que sentía como si a través de sus entrañas algo se había trasladado de Potter a él y establecido su residencia con una sola palabra.

Potter tocó la piel de Draco en el punto donde el ala se unía a la espalda por cual sea de los huesos nuevos que habían crecido allí. Sus sentidos nadaron un momento y Draco silbo una reacción. Potter retiro su mano.

"Lo siento. ¿Esta fría?"

Draco se apartó rápidamente, jurando nunca permitir que aquello volviera a suceder.

~ O ~

Harry dejó caer la mano con reticencia cuando Malfoy se alejo. Sus dedos parecían quemar por el calor de la piel de Malfoy. _Dios, esas plumas_. Eran suaves como el edredón. Harry quería acariciar la longitud de estas y frotar su cara en la suave blancura.  
><em><br>Contrólate_, se ordeno así mismo. _No importaban los bonitas y suaves que eran, seguían pegados a _Malfoy, _el equivalente a la reencarnación del mal_. Él estudió el perfil de Malfoy y sintió una punzada de pena al ver la expresión abatida del rubio. Bueno, tal vez no era malo por más tiempo. La gente que le habían secuestrado y convertido en (un ángel) algo independiente de lo que era si lo eran. Y lo supo, no importaba lo que hiciera falta Harry sabia que los cazaría.

-Muy bien, Malfoy, "dijo. "Creo que esto me da suficiente información. Si no te molesta, volveré mañana con el Pensadero."

La indecisión cruzó los rasgos del rubio y su dentadura perfecta mordió su labio inferior con preocupación. Harry decidió que sería una buena idea dejar de aplicar la palabra _perfecta_para Malfoy, porque estaba empezando a pensar en la definición como término complementario. Mejor quedarse con adjetivos como molesto y desagradable.

Sin embargo, no pudo controlar su alivio cuando Malfoy asintió secamente. Se dijo así mismo que simplemente se sentía mal por él, atrapado en la mansión, con miedo de mostrar la (_perfecta_) cara y las (_perfectas_) alas al resto del mundo. Ciertamente eso no quería decir que quería ver a Malfoy de nuevo.

Harry reunió sus pergaminos y desvaneció la vuelapluma antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Se detuvo con la mano en la perilla y volvió a mirar la pálida figura.

"Probablemente no es mucho consuelo, especialmente viniendo de mí, pero en lo que a mí me concierne. Te ves…" La palabra _hermoso_ se atranco en la garganta de Harry y antes de arrepentirse le dio vuelta a la perrilla y huyo, preguntándose dónde demonios había desarrollado un fetiche por las plumas.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

….Chains of Earth…..

.

…..Propietaria: Cheryl Dyson…..

.

….Traducido en abril 12, 2011…

.

…..Por Patrick A'Sakura…...

.

.

Necesitare un beta- someone? Please…

Gracias por los comentarios.

.

.

Algo que me es imperioso aclarar es que muchas de las expresiones usadas en el fic original no tienen traducción al español, como por ejemplo la palabra PONCY que usa la autora del verbo "Ponce" que bien se usa cuando se le da cualidades femeninas a un hombre, me rebane los sesos pensando en alguna definición que no suene ofensiva como son las mayorías traducciones al español latino y me quede con pomposo. Y por ahí hay dos o tres frases mas con el mismo problema.

Así que me disculpan las que hayan leído el fic en ingles y se queden con la expresión "?"

.

.

Muchas Gracias por leer, y los dejo con mi nota de humor:

_**Qué raro es que a las mujeres les gusten los gatos. Los gatos son criaturas independientes: no obedecen, no se acercan cuando los llaman para darles de comer o acariciarlos, les gusta pasar fuera la noche y luego vuelven para que los alimenten y los mimen. En conclusión, a las mujeres les gustan los gatos por las mismas razones por las que odian a los hombres. **_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chains of Earth**

.

.

Este fic pertenece a Cheryl Dyson y el Potterverso a J.K. Rowlling así que nada queda para proclamar mío, ji ji

.

.

.

Capitulo 2

.

.

.

_Vuela, viejo chocho, vuela!_

_Con tus sueños sabios y fábulas del cielo._

_-Alexander Pope_

.

.

.  
>Draco frunció el ceño después de la salida del Auror. Me veo qué? Tonto? Idiota? Un hazmerreír? Quería gritar a Potter en la frustración. Sin embargo el Auror no habia parecía divertido. Su expresión había sido más parecida a un niño abriendo paquetes en Navidad.<p>

Miro a los lados antes de pararse delante del espejo de cuerpo entero. Draco se estudio tratando de ver a través de los ojos de Potter. ¿Qué diablos le había visto? Su piel todavía era pálida, el pelo de plata-rubio y su boca aun curvada en una mueca perpetúa. El pegote masivo de alas de mierda era el único cambio externo. Recordó el "Oh" suave de Potter y la mirada extraña en su rostro. Draco se alejó del espejo con disgusto.

_Joder, ¿y qué?_El Gryffindor siempre había sido extraño haciéndose amigo de gigantes, centauros y Weasley's. Probablemente vio a Draco como otra criatura miserable que era necesario salvar. Independientemente de lo que Potter vio o no vio, Draco era un paria. Su único motivo ahora era la venganza. Él sólo necesitaba que Potter le apuntara en la dirección correcta.

Un golpe tentativo sonó en la puerta y Draco sintió un indeseado aumento de esperanza de que Potter se hubiera devuelto y al momento la estranguló hasta la muerte con una mueca. ¿Estaba realmente tan desesperado por compañía?

Su madre abrió la puerta y dio un vacilante paso en el interior.

"Draco?" -preguntó ella. "¿Estás bien?"  
><em><br>Todavía tengo plumas, si eso es lo que estás preguntando_, pensó con sequedad. "Estoy bien, madre."

Ella se acercó a la mesa de trabajo pretendiendo enderezar las púas y tarros de tinta. Este fue el último enfoque de afectación, centrando su atención en elementos al azar para evitar mirar a su hijo.

"Él accedió a ayudarte, entonces?" -Preguntó, aunque tenía que haber hablado con Potter a su salida.

"Por supuesto. Es su naturaleza ayudar a las causas perdidas y rescatar a los monstruos del mundo," dijo Draco con amargura.

Ella se estremeció y le miró directamente por un momento. "Vamos a superar esto, Draco," dijo firmemente.

Suspiró, sin estado de ánimo para subirle el humor. La visita de Potter le había recordado lo mucho que había perdido. "Sólo espero que me pueda llevar a los hijos de puta que me hicieron esto," dijo Draco. "Todo lo demás es secundario."

"La venganza debe ser secundario a revertir los efectos de la poción, Draco". Corrigió ella remilgadamente causando que Draco reprimiera una mueca de incredulidad. Él había sido cambiado fundamentalmente. ¿Acaso pensaba que podía tomar otra poción y volver a la normalidad? "He pasado los últimos dos días por todos los libros en la biblioteca,-prosiguió, y él le miraba como ella cambiaba minuciosamente un candelabro sobre la mesa. "No he encontrado nada todavía, pero hay una referencia prometedor..."

Siguió divagando sin saber que Draco ya no la oía. Dudaba que incluso la biblioteca de su padre tuviera la respuesta de la situación. Si Draco hubiera sido cambiado por un hechizo, podría haber sido posible revertir los efectos, pero las pociones tendían a ser más permanente y a menudo irreversible. Sus misteriosos enemigos sabían lo que estaban haciendo, en todo caso.

Su madre finalmente se quedó sin palabras auto-tranquilizadoras, le dio a Draco una débil sonrisa y se fue. Suspiró. Ella no lo había tocado desde su regreso lo cual no era del todo sorprendente ya que los Malfoy apenas eran demostrativos, pero incluso un toque breve podría haber ayudado a luchar contra el manto de la soledad que amenazaba con arrastrarlo a la desesperación. Si su propia madre ni siquiera podía tocarlo... Draco recordó el suave toque de Potter en su ala y el mínimo roce de su piel. ¿Acaso era lo mejor que podía esperar?

Frunció el ceño y se apartó de todos los pensamientos de Harry Potter. Draco lo vería mañana de todos modos. Algo que le molestaba era que ya estaba esperando la visita.

~ ~ ~ O ~

Harry dejó Malfoy Manor y se apareció en la casa número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Había olvidado conseguir el permiso de Malfoy para decirle a Kingsley sobre el secuestro. Era lo suficientemente grave como para justificar el estado de un caso real, en lugar de algo que Harry pudiera hacer en su tiempo libre. Era posible que el crimen fuese una venganza solo contra Malfoy, pero si otra sangre pura se presenta con alas el Ministerio seria desafiado a reaccionar de inmediato.

Harry se quitó la ropa y pensó acerca de las alas de Malfoy. Era una extraña manera de buscar venganza, aunque en el caso de Malfoy había sido probablemente la mejor. Harry había sentido las profundidades de la desesperación de Malfoy incluso a través de la fachada de burlona superioridad. Alas. Un sangre pura de la condición de Draco lo vería como una sentencia casi tan mala como la muerte.

Harry coloco el frasco vacío en el escritorio de su habitación e hizo otra nota mental. Necesitaría ayuda para localizar la poción, si tal cosa fuera aún posible. Era una lástima que los magos no tenían algo parecido a las huellas digitales muggles, o el vial en sí podría haber sido útil. Era posible rastrear la firma mágica dejada en un elemento, pero los autores probablemente lo sabrían y se habían tomado precauciones. Malfoy también había anulado cualquier firma cuanto tomo el vial.

Kreacher apareció a su lado y desapareció la ropa sucia de Harry de inmediato. " El baño del amo Harry estar preparado, señor", dijo.

-Gracias Kreacher,- contesto distraídamente. "Por favor, no toques este vial-Tengo que llevarlo en la mañana al Ministerio-."

"Sí, señor Harry. Desea el amo Harry cenar pronto?" La pregunta era esperanzadora y Harry se preguntó si el viejo elfo de casa en realidad le gustaba prepararle las comidas o simplemente despreciaba a los Weasley's lo suficiente como para estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que Harry no fuera.

"No. Recuerda que esta noche iré con los Weasley. No necesitas esperarme despierto."

"Kreacher recordar, señor Harry. Kreacher sólo esperaba que el amo Harry estar en casa esta noche." El tono del elfo doméstico fue de espesor con desaprobación.

"Todavía voy, Kreacher. Gracias de todos modos." Harry entró en la bañera y realizo un hechizo que envió el agua hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza en un flujo constante; era su versión de una ducha muggle. Algún día iba a armar una especie de cortina alrededor de la tina, pero era bastante fácil realizar un encantamiento de secado rápido en el agua que salpica el suelo, así que sabía que probablemente nunca se molestaría.

Otro hechizo de secado trabajo en sus cabellos, aunque no se molesto en intentar peinarlo. De todas formas la Sra. Weasley generalmente lo abordaba tan pronto como llegaba. Ella no parecía poder ayudarse. Hizo una pausa con una punzada momentánea al recordar que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había mimado, en realidad, lo que era sorprendente. Sintió un momento de inquietud cuando considero la noche por delante y se sacudió con determinación. La cena de la semana pasada había sido tensa, pero bien.

Se vistió rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que ya era tarde. Cuando se considero presentable, desapareció.

Harry apareció ante la puerta de la Madriguera y llamó cortésmente. Molly Weasley abrió la puerta y dijo: "Harry, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que está bien que te aparezcas directamente en la cocina?"

Harry sonrió cortésmente y dio su respuesta habitual: "Sí, Sra. Weasley." Sintió un destello de tristeza recordando los días que se había sentido cómodo aparecer en las casa de los Weasley en el pasado. Sabía que ellos lo invitaban por la costumbre y pura cortesía forzada. El seguía aceptando las invitaciones en un intento desesperado por recuperar algo que sabía perdido, tal vez para siempre.

"Ven y siéntate. Todo el mundo ya está aquí. No estábamos seguros de que todavía vendrías."

Harry balbuceó una disculpa, pero ella lo ignoró y lo guio a la cocina, que olía celestial. Su boca se hizo agua al pensar en la carne y las patatas con salsa espesa.

"Harry, hijo mío, ven a sentarte ", dijo Arthur calurosamente. Harry casi agradece ridículamente su presencia. A pesar de todo, el afecto de Arthur siempre le había parecido estable y constante.

-Sí, Harry, "dijo Ron en voz alta. "Ven y agrácianos con tu magnífica presencia."

Harry reprimió un suspiro sabiendo que iba a ser una mala noche. Las palabras de Ron eran arrastradas y el vaso de Whiskey de fuego estaba medio vacío al lado de su plato. Ginny le lanzó una mirada de disculpa mientras tomaba el asiento visiblemente abierto junto a ella.

"Me sorprende que te molestes en unirte a nosotros Harry-continuó Ron. "Los grandes Aurores como tú no suelen comer con gente común e humilde como nosotros."

"Ron, es suficiente", espetó Arthur.

"Oh, lo es, entonces?" Ron respondió agresivamente.

"Tal vez debería irme", dijo Harry en voz baja al Sr. Weasley, tomando nota de las lágrimas en los ojos de la señora Weasley cuando se sentaba a su lado.

"Oh, no ¿Por qué no dejamos que el maravilloso Harry Potter se quede y me voy yo?" Ofreció ron. "Ustedes siempre quisieron que fuera su hijo de sangre de todos modos, ¿no mama? El perfecto Potter, el hijo perfecto."

"Ya basta, Ron. Estás borracho-dijo Ginny agudamente.

Ron se rió maliciosamente. "Lo suficientemente borracho como para decir la verdad de mierda, la que necesitas en una dosis grande Ginevra ¿Aun crees que va a venir llorando a tus brazos algún dia, estupida gilipollas?"

"Ronald!" -Gritó la señora Weasley. Su voz rayando en un grito. "¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así a tu hermana?"

Harry empujó su silla y se puso de pie, sintiéndose nauseabundo a pesar del tentador olor de la comida y el hecho de que no había comido nada desde temprano en la mañana.

"Sí, vamos todos a jugar a fingir", se burló Ron. "Es un rasgo Weasley, ¿no? Ginny pretende que Harry la ama, mamá pretende que Fred no está muerto, y yo, bueno, voy a fingir que aún puede caminar!" Puso ambas manos sobre la mesa y se tambaleó hacia delante, sacudiendo la mesa y derribando una copa. Ginny gritó: "¡Vete a la mierda, Ron!" Molly Weasley se echó a llorar.

Harry se alejó cuando Arthur se puso en pie y extendió una mano, ya sea para detener a Harry o agarrarlo para ayudar, Harry no estaba seguro.

"Lo siento", dijo Harry. "Oh, Dios, lo siento mucho."

Ron se desplomó sobre la mesa, derramando su alimento y derribando el Whiskey de fuego cuando sus brazos cayeron. Molly sollozo abiertamente abrazándose y Arthur volvió su atención a consolarla.

Ginny se apartó de la mesa. "Voy a ver a Harry," dijo.

Harry se sintió como un cobarde cuando huyó de la escena, pero su alivio era más grande que la culpa.

"No debería haber venido", dijo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y el aire fresco de la noche le golpeó la cara. Respiró profundamente y sintió como su pecho podría explotar.

"No es culpa tuya. Estaba bien la semana pasada. Debí advertirte que ha estado tomando todo el dia" dijo Ginny. Harry por casualidad le dio mirada y vio su hermoso rostro tenso por el dolor.

"Mira, Ginevra, lo que dijo-"

-No, Harry, "dijo ella bruscamente. "Hemos estado en esto más de una docena de veces ya. Es cierto, después de todo. Tú no me amas".

_Te quiero como una hermana_, quería decir, pero él había pronunciado esas palabras una vez antes y la fuerza de su rabia casi le había aplastado. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

"Mira, Harry, no es culpa tuya. Ninguno de nosotros te acusa de nada, ni siquiera Ron cuando él está en su sano juicio."

-Sí-dijo Harry, no creyendo en realidad sus palabras. Ron, por seguro lo culpaba y con toda razón. Si hubiera sido solo un poco más rápido, o puesto más atención...

La mano de Ginny estaba en su brazo, apretándole suavemente. No se atrevía a retirarla para que no resintiera el rechazo.

"Dile a tu madre que lo siento," dijo con voz ronca.

Ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza antes de dejarlo en libertad. "Te quiero, Harry.

Él hizo una mueca como si ella le hubiera cortado, asintió como tonto y desapareció. En su habitación, miró el frasco sobre la mesa y trató de encontrar algo a que aferrarse. Su mundo descompuesto de repente en la desesperación.

Él no podría amar a Ginny, no pudo ayudar a Ron ni podía traer Fred Weasley de entre los muertos. Tal vez podría ayudar a Malfoy con sus maravillosas alas.

Harry se echó a reír y se dio cuenta que rayaba en la histeria.

Un poco de consuelo de mierda, eso era.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

….Chains of Earth…..

.

…..Propietaria: Cheryl Dyson…..

.

….Traducido en abril 26, 2011…

.

…..Por Patrick A'Sakura…...

.

.

.

Muchas Gracias por leer, y los dejo con mi nota de humor:

- Cuando tengo que elegir entre dos males, siempre prefiero aquel que no he probado.- Maes West

- No llego a entender cómo, siendo los niños tan listos, los adultos son tan tontos. Debe ser fruto de la educación.- Alejandro Jr. Dumas


	4. Capitulo 3

Capítulo Tres

.

.

.

_Nadie considera lo que esta ante sus pies;_

_Todos miran las estrellas_

_Quinto Ennio_  
>.<p>

.

.

Al final, Harry se fue a ver a Hermione. Ella le concedió el acceso a través de la Red Flu y miró el reloj mientras suspiraba.

"¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó ella y dejo de lado algún tomo ridículamente grande que había estado leyendo. Una breve historia del Ministerio de la Magia. Harry hizo una mueca.

"Ron estaba borracho", dijo.

-Supongo que no has comido? " -preguntó y contestó su propia pregunta al marchar a la cocina. Harry se arrastró tras ella y se sentó en la mesa pequeña mientras ella calentaba agua con un hechizo y arrojaba un poco de pasta. Sacó un cuenco de salsa de la nevera y lo calentó. La casa de Hermione era una curiosa mezcla de elementos mágicos y muggles. Tenía una cocina moderna y una nevera aunque ambos trabajaban con magia en lugar de electricidad.

Con gratitud Harry comió la pasta con salsa de carne y queso; y bebió dos cervezas de mantequilla. Hermione baño pequeños trozos de pan en la salsa extra y lo vio comer.

"Así que Ron sigue actuando como un imbécil gilipollas?" comentó al terminar. Harry se sonrojó.

"Él tiene derecho, Hermione."

"Han pasado siete meses, Harry! Él no tiene derecho a imponer su enojo perpetuo auto-indulgente a todo el mundo a su alrededor. Si los Weasley dejaran de mimarlo y tratarlo como el pobre, roto poca cosa de Ronnikins…-Se interrumpió y respiro profundo para estabilizarse. "Lo siento. Sé que esto es un punto delicado para ti, pero Harry tienes que dejar de culparte. Lo qué pasó con Ron fue un accidente!"

Harry cabeceo y examinó los toques mojados dejados sobre la mesa por la condensación de las botellas. Levantó un dedo y bordeo uno al azar siguiendo el patrón circular en varias ocasiones. Él no creía las palabras de Hermione y ella lo sabía. Harry se sentía responsable de los daños de Ron y de la posterior ruptura de Hermione con él.

"¿Algún caso interesante?" -preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Harry agradecido volvió su mente al trabajo. -Sí, en realidad. Ahí uno en que podría usar tu ayuda pero tengo que pedir permiso primero. Espero poder convencerlo".

Si alguien podía ayudarle a rastrear la poción utilizada en Malfoy, esa era Hermione. A Harry no le agrado la tentativa de tener que convencer a Malfoy, pese a todo. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que no diría nada más al respecto. La conversación volvió a acontecimientos al azar sobre el Ministerio y Harry se sintió mucho más tranquilo cuando volvió a casa y se subió a la cama.  
>.<p>

.

.

~ O ~  
>.<p>

.

.  
>Draco estaba molesto. Después de su sexto viaje al espejo para ver su cabello, se dio cuenta de que estaba arreglándose para Harry Potter. No sólo eso, sino que se veía que esperaba ridículamente otra visita del molesto Auror. Supuso que eso solo demostraba lo desesperado que estaba por compañía, no importaba cuan estúpida resultara. Draco estaba cerca de llamar a Greg y pedirle que lo pasara a buscar, casi dispuesto a revelar su secreto a cambio de una conversación normal. En la actualidad, Draco había estado evitando Greg, que probablemente comenzaba a sentirse despreciado si Draco le viniera con otra pobre excusa para no verle. Probablemente tendría que revelarse, y esperaba que la amistad de largo tiempo con el superara la repulsión de sangre pura de lo que se había convertido Draco.<p>

Aunque no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

Revisó su apariencia una vez más y luego frunció el ceño ante el espejo. Sin embargo se veía bien. Esta vez había decidido llevar una camiseta en lugar de arriesgarse a otro momento de contacto con Potter, aunque el Auror tenía pocas razones para tocarlo. El jersey de cashmere negro era sin mangas y Draco había dividido la parte posterior para dar cabida a las alas. Un poco de contorsión le permitió abrir las rajas.

Se admiro una vez más – ignorando las molestas plumas lo mejor que pudo- y se dirigió al solar. Era lo suficientemente brillante como para satisfacer la necesidad de Potter de ser estúpido, y sin embargo proporcionaba a Draco una cierta comodidad. El solar había sido siempre una de sus habitaciones favoritas, sobre todo en el invierno. Los hermosos árboles verdes y flores en el interior del solar contrastaban con los arboles estériles y el jardín cubierto de nieve que se veían mas allá de los ventanales de cristal reforzado. Los grupos de narcisos blancos perfumaban el aire en homenaje a la madre de Draco. 

Cuando llego el plebe de Potter tuvo la decencia de parecer impresionado. Se dirigió directamente a las enormes ventanas y contempló la fría mañana de noviembre. El cielo estaba gris opaco, con la promesa de nieve más tarde.

"Gran habitación," dijo Potter. Ese dia había renunciado al uniforme de Aurores y en su lugar vestía una túnica semi-formal de verde bosque. Draco había visto una camisa de color negro debajo de la túnica durante el superficial saludo de este. Potter en verde. ¿Nunca acabarían las sorpresas?

"Buenas noticias", dijo Potter sin apartarse de la ventana. "Kingsley a asignado un numero al caso y me ha permitido ayudarte por mi propia cuenta. No divulgue la naturaleza de tu… aflicción, solo que fuisteis secuestrado y obligado a elegir entre la muerte y, bueno… le di las notas. Las enviaran a análisis aunque no creo que nada útil salga de ello. "

Draco escucho el balbuceo de Potter con una media sonrisa. Era agradable escuchar algo más que el silencio o la alegría forzada en la voz de su madre. Potter se volvió hacia él y Draco pudo apreciar como la túnica verde causaba que los ojos de Potter se vieran como las hojas en primavera**. **El Auror arruino el efecto al levantar la mano para empujar las gafas más arriba del puente de la nariz. Los dedos de Potter eran sorprendentemente largos y delgados. Draco se preguntó si _todo_ lo de Potter era largo y delgado e inmediatamente cerró esa línea de pensamiento. ¿De dónde diablos había venido eso?

El Auror saco un elemento de su túnica y miró a Draco con curiosidad.

"Yo traje el Pensadero. ¿Dónde debemos…?"

Draco hizo un gesto hacia el banco de mármol circular en el centro de la habitación. Rodeo una enorme estatua de un "Nereida" que normalmente arrojaba agua a una fuente de la urna abrochada bajo los brazos, pero Draco encontraba las agradables burbujas de agua molestas y lo había apagado.

"Esto debería estar bien, a menos que requieras alguna acomodación especial?"

Un matiz de irritación cruzó las facciones de Potter, pero se limitó a menear la cabeza. Un hechizo rápido amplio el Pensadero y Potter coloco el objeto volvo sobre el asiento. A continuación convoco el líquido que vertido desde la punta de su varita hasta casi rebosarlo. A su pesar Draco estaba impresionado, el líquido del pensadero no era agua y no era fácil de conjurar.

Potter miró expectante a Draco, quien suspiró. No se sentía cómodo dejando a Potter pasearse por sus recuerdos a pesar de que entendía la necesidad.

"No te preocupes," dijo Potter tranquilizador. Draco le dio una mirada, el no era un maldito Hufflepuff para necesitar condescendencia. Se toco la frente con la varita y pronuncio el hechizo para quitar la memoria y prácticamente lanzo la línea plata al pensadero.

"Si quieres…. ¿Vas a venir?" Le preguntó.

Draco negó con la cabeza. "Pasé por eso una vez, Potter. No tengo ningún deseo de volver a revivirlo." Se cruzó de brazos y se fue a tomar antiguo lugar de Potter en la ventana, dejando a los Auror con su voyeurismo.

.

.

.  
>~ O ~<br>.

.

.  
>Harry miró a Malfoy pararse ante la fría vista. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre las blancas alas, que parecían aún más magníficas en contraste con el negro del traje de Malfoy. El cuello alto sin mangas era casi peor que la piel desnuda que Malfoy le había mostrado el día anterior. Eso hizo que se sintiera una extraña y caliente sensación.<p>

_Eran las malditas alas_, pensó. _Eso es todo._

Harry volvió su atención hacia el Pensadero y trató de ponerse en modo de Auror. Tenía que dejar de pensar que Draco Malfoy era atractivo. Harry se sentó y metió su rostro en el líquido. Reconoció el Callejón Diagon inmediatamente y dio un paso atrás cuando Draco cruzo la calle, mirando al frente y sosteniendo una caja etiquetada con el logo distintivo de Fortescue. Caminaba como si fuera el dueño de la calle y distraídamente se burló de una bruja mayor que paso ante él rozándole con un ofensivo estornudo.

Harry no vio los asaltantes de Malfoy hasta que lo agarraron -como si hubieran aparecido de la nada-. Lo cual era una de las limitaciones de la memoria del pensadero, solo podía proveer lo que la persona recordaba y al parecer Malfoy no se dio cuenta en qué dirección habían venido, para él era como si hubieran aparecido de repente, lo cual daba la posibilidad de que hubieran usado la aparición, por supuesto, pero no había ruido.

" Petrificus Totalis!" dijo la figura más pequeña atascando su varita en las costillas de Malfoy. _Definitivamente una mujer_, observo Harry, a pesar de que sólo sus manos se veían fuera de la voluminosa capa oscura. Malfoy se puso rígido yel alcance de la memoria se redujo cuando su pánico bloqueo todo lo que no sea su entorno inmediato. El hombre lo cogió por los brazos, mitad arrastrado mitad llevo, a un callejón oscuro. La mujer, quien permanecía completamente cubierta por sus ropas oscuras, los seguía, el movimiento de su capucha sugería que miraba en busca de espectadores.

"Stupefy!" dijo entre dientes cuando llegaron a las sombras y al instante la memoria se volvió negra. Harry pensó que saldría del Pensadero, pero al instante cayó en un pozo, lo que lo dejo un poco desconcertante. Reprimió un escalofrío involuntario cuando la luz se aclaro y vio la memoria de Malfoy explorar su entorno helado.

Malfoy grito a sus captores, busco escapar, y finalmente sucumbió a la tentación de la poción en lugar de ceder a la amenaza invasora de la muerte lenta por congelación. La garganta de Harry se cerró cuando Malfoy ingirió el líquido. Vio la erupción de las alas y luego la memoria quedó a oscuras.

Harry salió del Pensadero y cuidadosamente se guardo cualquier expresión. Lo último que Malfoy necesitaba ver era compasión. Harry miró a la estatua de Nereida, no viéndola en realidad. Necesitaba un momento para ordenar sus sentimientos. Lo que Malfoy veía como debilidad Harry lo contaba como fuerza. El rubio había visto las profundidades de la desesperación y salió intacto. Era difícil para el admitir admiración cuando esta se dirigía a Draco Malfoy. _Salvo físicamente, al parecer_. Él hizo una mueca.

Se volvió y se reunió finalmente con la mirada plata. Lo cual lo veía sin expresión.

"Nunca me respondiste cuando te pregunte si la poción tenía otros efectos además de lo obvio," dijo Harry. -Supongo que tu magia no se vio afectada?-

"No he notado cambios en mi capacidad para lanzar hechizos", admitió Draco. "Y me parece ser inmune al frío."

"¿Eres inmune al frío?" -Repitió Harry.

"Un efecto secundario interesante, teniendo en cuenta donde estaba encarcelado. A menudo me pregunto si mis asaltantes sabían lo que iba a suceder."

"¿Algo más? "

Malfoy pareció vacilar y luego se encogió de hombros. "Estoy mucho más fuerte ahora. Físicamente, me refiero. Creo que tiene que ver con las alas. Parecen generar algún tipo de campo que me permite volar. Estas cosas-" Malfoy levantó el borde de un ala con una mano, extendiendo las plumas como un abanico hermoso " no podría sostenerlas con mi peso sin mejora mágica".

Harry asintió con la cabeza y apartó la vista de la extensión del blanco en relieve con el negro de la ropa de Malfoy. "Probablemente una especie de ingravidez de campo." Dio media vuelta y se entretuvo con el Pensadero extrayendo la cinta de memoria. Malfoy se acerco y dejo a Harry devolver la memoria con un toque de varita en la sien.

La proximidad de Malfoy era inquietante y Harry rápidamente se volvió al pensadero_. No_ _es atractivo, no es atractivo, no es atractivo_, cantaba para sí mismo. Desapareció el líquido y redujo el Pensadero mientras se pregunta si alguna vez había encontrado un tío tan digno de lujuria, de todos modos. No que sintiera lujuria con Malfoy! El tío era... muy bonito. _Son las malditas alas_, se recordó Harry.

"Malfoy, hay una persona que quiero decir sobre esto", dijo.

"El jefe de Redacción del "El Profeta"?" Le pregunto Malfoy secamente.

Harry lo miró y sonrió casi con alivio. Actuando Malfoy como un maldito era más fácil pensar en él desde una perspectiva menos positiva. Definitivamente no atractivo.

"Hermione, en realidad," dijo Harry.

Malfoy soltó un bufido. "Debí haberlo adivinado. Supongo que tendrás que dejar que Weasley sepa tan bien, ¿eh?"

Harry palideció ante la mención de Ron.

-No-dijo en voz baja. "No, yo no lo creo." Por suerte, Malfoy no dijo nada. Al parecer, no sabía acerca de la condición de Ron. "Necesito a Hermione para investigación para mí. Soy una mierda en eso."

"¿Qué necesitas investigar?" le pregunto Malfoy. "Tenemos toda una biblioteca aquí en la mansión."

_Quiero saber qué demonios eres_, pensó Harry, pero para no saborear un puñetazo en la boca obvio el comentario. "Ella tiene acceso a los archivos históricos desde que trabaja para el Departamento de la Ley Mágica. Quiero que busque cualquier poción similar a utilizada en el pasado y a cualquier persona que podría haber tenido acceso a ello. Además, ella vive para ese tipo de cosas. Probablemente lo consideran un regalo adelantado de Navidad. También podría pensar en cosas que ni tu ni yo pensáramos. "

La expresión de Malfoy definió claramente lo que pensaba de la capacidad de Hermione de sobrepasarlo, pero él no había rechazado de inmediato la idea, lo que Harry encontró esperanzador.

"¿Se puede confiar en ella para no decir nada?" le pregunto Malfoy.

Harry le sonrió. "Por supuesto."

"¿Nadie más va a saber?"

"Te lo prometo.-dijo Harry-.

Malfoy suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Miró de pronto muy abatido y Harry impulsivamente le puso una mano en su brazo.

"Oye", dijo. "Va a estar bien. Ya lo verás."  
>.<p>

.

.  
>~ O ~<br>.

.

.  
>Draco sintió la mano de Potter tocar su brazo desnudo y el mundo se volvió blanco. Duró sólo un instante y luego Draco vio a <em>Potter en una habitación poco iluminada, con un fajo de papeles y sonriendo sardónicamente. <em>La escena cambió y _Potter estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, gritando algo sin sonido. Su túnica de Auror se elevaba y enganchaba en los arbustos mientras se abría paso entre ellos_. Otro cambio y _la cabeza de Potter fue inclinada hacia atrás para exponer su garganta. Sus lentes se habían ido y el pelo se le aferraba a la frente en mechones oscuros y húmedos de sudor. Tenía los labios ligeramente separados y sus pálidas mejillas sonrojadas.  
><em>  
>Draco saltó lejos del Auror y su faz se descoloro. La cara de Potter se arrugó con preocupación.<p>

"¿Estás bien?"

"Bien," dijo Draco bruscamente, aunque un dolor de cabeza había florecido detrás de sus ojos.

"Estuviste completamente en blanco durante un minuto. Pensé que te estabas teniendo un ataque."

"Los Malfoy no tiene ataques," se burló Draco ausente. Luchó contra la tentación de frotarse las sienes y observó cómo Potter casi visiblemente se mordió la lengua. La mandíbula del Auror se contrajo.

"Voy a irme entonces", dijo finalmente. Se volvió hacia el Pensadero y lo guardó en el bolsillo. "Hare que Hermione comience con los registros mientras echare un vistazo a la zona donde fuiste tomado. También voy a tratar de localizar el pozo y ver si el entorno nos da alguna pista. Te mantendré informado vio lechuga, si está bien para ti. "

"Por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que normalmente cobran una tarifa por el honor de recibir una visita del vencedor de todo mal."

"Vete a la mierda, Malfoy- le replicó Harry.

Draco casi se echó a reír. Había olvidado parte de la emoción que era atormentar a Potter.

"¿Te acuerdas de la salida?" le preguntó suavemente.

"Me las arreglare ", dijo el Auror y se fue.

Draco movió su varita para reiniciar la fuente y observó el flujo de agua mientras meditaba lo que había visto. Le había sucedido una vez antes. La primera vez cuando había regresado a la mansión. Su madre, -después de su ataque inicial de casi histeria- le había abrazado con cautela. Una visión en trance había asaltado a Draco. Había visto a su madre inclinada sobre una mesa llena de libros polvorientos, frotándose los ojos como agotada. Una segunda imagen que había mostrado a su madre en el jardín tendiendo rosas amarillas con el pelo recogido en una elaborada trenza.

Draco jugó con su varita y trató de encontrar un elemento común. Contacto con la piel desnuda, al parecer. Había estado sin camisa cuando su madre lo había abrazado y la mano de Potter había tocado su brazo desnudo. Al parecer un ligero toque no provocaría las... ¿las qué? ¿Visiones? ¿Recuerdos? Eran imágenes del pasado, o el futuro?

Pensó en Potter, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y los ojos vidriosos por la pasión. Draco respiro inestable. Decidió que era difícil en el sexo no encontrar aquella imagen erótica. Sin embargo, se pregunto con quien había estado Potter – o con quien iba a estar- Para inducir tal expresión. ¿Con la comadreja menor? Draco no se había mantenido al día con las noticias que rodean a Potter en los últimos cinco años, a excepción de los artículos que lanzaba el Profeta donde la cara del Auror aparecía. Por todo lo que Draco sabia, Potter podría ya haberse casado con la chica. La idea le llenó de horror y se encogió de hombros. _Simplemente no me gusta los Weasley_, racionalizo. _Eso es todo_.

Decidió ir y repasar los números anteriores de El Profeta y ponerse al día sobre Potter. Sólo por tener algo que hacer, por supuesto. 

.

.

.

.

….Chains of Earth…..

.

…..Propietaria: Cheryl Dyson…..

.

….Traducido en mayo 27, 2011…

.

…..Por Patrick A'Sakura…...

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer, se me hizo más difícil terminar este capi por falta de tiempo.

Aquí los dejos con las notitas de humor: DEJEN REVIEWS! ejem, sorry me emociono.

_Groucho Marx_

. Todo lo que soy se lo debo a mi bisabuelo, el viejo Cyrus Tecumseh Flywhell. Si aun viviera, el mundo entero hablaría de él. ¿Por qué?, pregunta el periodista. Porque si estuviera vivo tendría 140 años.

. Si quisiera un centavo, rompería la hucha de mi hijo -si tuviera un hijo-.

. Que le den el diez por ciento de mis cenizas a mi promotor artístico.

_Homero Simpson_

. Las respuestas a los problemas de la vida no están en el fondo de una botella... ¡están en la TV!

_Woody Allen _

. La última vez que estuve dentro de una mujer fue cuando visité la estatua de la Libertad.

.

I

I

I

I

I

V


	5. Chapter 4

**Chains of Earth**

.

.

.

Este fic pertenece a Cheryl Dyson y el Potterverso a J.K. Rowlling así que nada queda para proclamar mío, ji ji.

.

.

.

Capítulo 4

_._

_._

_._

_¡Oh! ¡Quien me diese alas como de paloma! _

_Porque entonces volaría yo y descansaría,_

_-Salmos 55:6__  
>.<em>

_._

_.  
><em>La búsqueda de Harry en el Callejón Diagon no dio resultados, como esperaba. El lugar donde Draco había sido secuestrado había sido, obviamente, cuidadosamente seleccionado con antelación. Había una curva en la calle en ese punto con arboles altos en maceta oscureciendo la mayor parte del callejón de la vista de los demás. Dos personas escoltando a un solitario mago a la apertura apenas se notaría. Los negocios que bordeaban el callejón apenas eran sospechosos. Uno de ellos era una boutique de ropa para bebes y niños magos. El otro pertenecía a un antiguo mago carpintero especializado en problemas de varitas con sus dueños.

Nadie tenía recuerdo de haber visto algo inusual, ni los comerciantes cercanos ni los empleados que había notado Malfoy. Sin embargo, le recordaban en Fortescue, donde había comprado un bloque de dos libras de almendras dulce y bebió dos tazas de té fuerte.

"A algun's no le gusta alguien com' él… ya sabes, fue un mortífago y 'so," le dijo con complicidad la joven empleada. Ella le guiñó un ojo y quebró su pompa de chicle ruidosamente. "¡No m' importa si ha estado en 'zkaban, ese Draco 's precioso! ¿Los has visto? ¡Con esos ojos... es para morirse!"

Harry mordió el interior de su mejilla para disimular su disgusto. De repente estaba contento que Malfoy se hubiera auto impuesto el exilio, aunque sólo fuera para evitar que vendedores ambulantes de helados apenas alfabetizados se lo comieran con los ojos.

-¨Sí, viene usualmente aquí. Toma asiento allí en esa silla y bebe dos tazas de té. Earl Grey, negro, con un triple de azúcar. En el verano pide tamarindo du'ce con el pudin. ¿No es de lujo? "

Harry se las arregló para no resoplar, pero la niña no le prestó atención, mirando fijo y distraídamente la silla que Malfoy había ocupado previamente, perdida en su mundo de fantasía. Harry compró un bloque de chocolate y se fue. Aquella parte de la investigación estaba prácticamente garantizada como una pérdida de tiempo. Si alguien se hubiera dado cuenta del secuestro de Malfoy, una alarma habría sonado al instante. Era posible que alguien se hubiese dado cuenta y que no haya dicho nada, debido a la infamia de Malfoy por ser el hijo de un mortífago.

Harry con mucho gusto dejo el Callejón Diagon atrás. No tomo mucho tiempo antes de que una pequeña multitud se apareciera y siguiera sus pasos, pidiendo autógrafos y fotos. A veces ser famoso hacia de su trabajo como Auror un casi imposible. Se apareció en el Ministerio y se encerró en la oficina, supuestamente para ponerse al día con el papeleo, pero en realidad era para esperar la hora del almuerzo con Hermione. El aburrimiento lo llevó a hacer en realidad algunos de los papeleos y se sorprendió un poco cuando Hermione sacó la cabeza por la puerta.

"Siento llegar tarde", dijo. "¿Estás listo? Tendré que cortar un poco el tiempo de hoy, ¿Tienes alguna comida en casa?"

Harry asintió, aunque sabía su idea de lo que era _alimento _y lo que ella consideraba que era estaba kilométricamente distanciadas. Él quería hablar con ella en privado lo que hacía que casi todas las partes en Londres fueran descartables salvo su piso en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Ella arrugó la nariz cuando se apareció en la sombría cocina. "¿Cómo puedes soportar vivir en este revoltoso lugar Harry?"

"¡Harry Potter está a gusto con su casa así como esta!" Se movió Kreacher en la despensa.

Hermione se sonrojó. "Lo siento, Kreacher. No quise darle ese significado."

El elfo le miro y deliberadamente le dio la espalda, murmurando en voz baja. Harry sospecha que en su silenciosa diatriba participaban palabras como _sangre sucia_ y _no-sirve-ni-para-lamer-los-zapatos-del-Amo_, pero Kreacher finalmente había aprendido a no hablar en voz alta de tales cosas cerca de los oídos de Harry. "¿El Amo Harry esperara el almuerzo?"

"Sí, Kreacher. Y Hermione también se quedara a comer."

Kreacher le dirigió una mirada siniestra a ella y arrastrando los pies se fue a la despensa. Ella le miro con desagrado.

"Creo que esperare a comer en la oficina. Siempre estoy pensando que llegara a envenenarme", dijo.

"No se atrevería", le aseguró Harry y sacó una silla para ella.

"Bueno, tal vez no. Pero probablemente no se abstengan de escupir en mi comida."

Hermione finalmente había dejado de insinuarle a Harry que liberara al elfo. Era más que probable que el ligeramente desquiciado elfo lo viera como una traición de la peor especie. Había sido casi tolerable desde que decidió que Harry era un amo aceptable, pero su cortesía rara vez se extendía a los amigos del moreno y/o a sus invitados.

Kreacher trajo un plato lleno de una alta variedad de los bocadillos favoritos de Harry y estrelló una tetera de té sobre la mesa cerca del plato antes desaparecer con un resoplido dirigido a Hermione. Ella examinó el contenido del sándwich con cuidado, pero se considero a salvo ya que era del mismo plato del almuerzo de Harry.

Harry le explicó la afección de Malfoy mientras comían.

"¿Alas?"- repitió ella. "¿Él tiene alas? ¿Como un pájaro?"

Harry asintió y deseó poder transmitir la brillantez de ellas, pero las palabras no les hacían justicia. Explicó todo lo que podía recordar, excepto la parte sobre la necesidad imperiosa de Harry de tocar las plumas de Malfoy, por supuesto.

Ella insistió en comer rápidamente e hicieron un desvío a su apartamento. En el instante en que aparecieron en el interior lo arrastro a su "biblioteca", que era en realidad la habitación para invitados. Cada pequeño espacio visible de la pared estaba cubierto por estanterías. Aquellos estaban inundados de libros, por lo que había apilado el exceso en el suelo. Ahora sólo un pequeño camino conducía a través de la selva de libros a la cama.

Harry prefirió quedarse en la puerta antes de perderse o, aun más aterrador, tirar alguna pila. Temía que aquello iniciara una reacción en cadena que podría destruir la habitación entera. Hermione con valentía siguió adelante y desapareció de su vista. Solo su voz llegó de nuevo a él.

"¿Así que, no pensaras que es un veela?" -preguntó ella.

"No. De lo que recuerdo, el principal rasgo del veela es su instinto de apareamiento algo agresivo... Además, sus alas desaparecen por completo cuando lo desean. Las de Malfoy son permanentes." Harry trató de no pensar demasiado en Malfoy en asociación con el _instinto de apareamiento_, excepto por una breve fantasía donde Malfoy en verdad seria uno y se le abalanzara en un frenesí amoroso... Harry luchó con el pensamiento hasta aplazarlo, lo sujeto con hierros y lo lanzo a un pozo sin fondo.

"...no hay muchas criaturas aladas, incluso en la mitología," decía Hermione. "Apenas puedo imaginar una _poción_que podría inducir esa transformación."

-Exactamente-dijo Harry, aferrando a un tema que esperaba lo alejara de un Malfoy con alas. "Ninguna que podría desarrollarse así de la noche a la mañana. Tomaría años, ¿no te parece?"

"Décadas probablemente. ¿Me pregunto si Draco sería el objetivo primario? Quizás alguien tiene una vendetta contra los Malfoy en general, o tal vez la poción era para Lucius, que en realidad, tuvo suerte al ser encerrado en Azkaban".

"Estoy casi seguro de que los Malfoys eran las victimas destinadas", admitió Harry. "Más bien un complot contra la sangre pura. Si algún otro sangre pura sale con alas, Kingsley querrá mi culo. La mayoría de las familias de magos ya habrían enviado howlers al Ministerio exigiendo acción, así que no creo que haya sucedido, aún."

Hermione apareció de nuevo con los brazos cargados de enormes libros. Harry tomó varios para aligerar su carga.

"¿Sabe Lucius lo que está pasando?" -preguntó ella.

Harry respiró hondo. No había pensado en preguntar.

"Apostaría que no", dijo Harry en voz baja. "Malfoy -Draco- probablemente tenga la esperanza de librase de su aflicción mucho antes de que su padre sea puesto en libertad."

"A Lucius le quedan menos de dos años para eso."

"No me lo recuerdes"-. Dijo Harry con un escalofrío. Sabía que había algo bueno en el hombre, a juzgar por su comportamiento durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero no lo suficiente para inclinar la punta de la balanza a favor de Harry a corto plazo.  
>Hermione se dejó caer en su lugar favorito, con las piernas cruzadas sobre una gruesa alfombra frente del fuego, y con impaciencia abrió un libro. Harry acomodo los otros a su alcance.<p>

"Creo que... uhm..."

Ella le hizo señas de distancia. "Sí, sí, eres lamentable en la investigación. Corre y evítalo."

Harry enrojeció con aire de culpabilidad. "Mira, también puedes consultar en el ministerio por alguien que podría haber estado bajo sospecha de elaborar pociones como la que han usado con Malfoy?"

"Hmmm, sí. De hecho, voy a buscar por alguien que sea capaz de tal hazaña. Su habilidad tendría que ser considerable. Es una lástima que Snape se haya ido. Probablemente nos habría dado una lista de lo mejor de su rama. "

"Dumbledore, también. De hecho, valdría la pena un viaje a Hogwarts para hablar con su retrato. Me pregunto si la profesora McGonagall podría sernos útil también." Un retrato de Snape habría sido ventajoso, pero por lo que Harry sabía tal cosa no existía. Incluso las fotos de Snape eran difíciles de localizar.

Hermione asintió distraída y Harry sonrió en respuesta. Ella ya estaba inmersa en la lectura.

"¿Qué tal si te llevo a cenar esta noche? ¿Como agradecimiento por estar siempre ahí para mí?"

Ella arrastro los ojos lejos del libro para mirarlo. Se ruborizó un poco, pero se rió cuando respondió: "Si no te conociera mejor diría que me estás invitando a una cita."

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quiere decir si no me conocieras mejor? Tal vez _si_te estoy pidiendo una cita."

"Harry James Potter trata de recordar con quien estás hablando. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a esa cafetería muggle en Dover el mes pasado?"

Harry le miró boquiabierto. Ella había sido la única que lo había arrastrarlo a ese turismo por Gran Bretaña durante un fin de semana -para tener un cambio de escenario- y recuperarse de otra discusión con Ron Weasley. "¿Te diste cuenta de eso?" -preguntó sin convicción.

"¿Que si me di cuenta? Pensé que tendría que sacar mi varita para levitar tu lengua de regreso a tu boca. Eso sí, él era precioso."

Harry recordaba a ese hombre con un destello de vergüenza. Había caminado a través del café como un sueño rubio, volteando todas las cabezas en el lugar. Harry había pensado que su corazón podría romperse cuando el tío se había sentado frente a una impresionante mujer morena, haciendo caso omiso de los escombros de los corazones rotos a su alrededor. Ahora que pensaba en ello, el hombre en Dover había tenido un parecido bastante sorprendente con Draco Malfoy. Salvo que Malfoy era aún más buenmozo...

"Para ser honesta tenía una ligera sospecha antes de eso," dijo Hermione. "Pasabas demasiado tiempo admirando a Bill Weasley en las reuniones de la Orden."

"¡Yo admiraba su pendiente!"

"Y sus pómulos y sus ojos de ensueño, y ese pelo largo rebelde que pedía ser liberado de la cola de caballo..."

Harry se echó a reír. "¡Al parecer no era el único! ¿Segura que no compartimos los mismos gustos...?"

Ella arrugó la nariz. "No mucho. Los rubios no son lo mío y no creo que te sintieras atraído alguna vez por Ron..."

"Gracias a Merlín no; él habría tenido ataques de saber que estaba evaluando a algunos de sus hermanos, por no hablar de él ¡Nunca pensé en Ron de esa manera y él siempre estaba interesado en ti!"

Ella ignoro eso. Su relación con Ron no estaba en discusión en esos días. En cambio le preguntó con malicia: "Hermanos, ¿Plural?"

Harry se sonrojó. "No me digas que nunca haz fantaseado con los gemelos Weasley."

"Sólo si estaban atados y amordazados", dijo.

"Hermione!"

Ella se echó a reír. "¡No para eso! ¡Solo para callarlos y evitar que hicieran travesuras! ¿Te imaginas?" Ella se puso seria. "Quiero decir, antes de Fred..."

La diversión huyo del rostro de Harry. Parecía que cualquier mención de los Weasley en estos días daba lugar al dolor. Entre lo de Fred, Ron y la ruptura de Harry con Ginny, simplemente no había temas seguros.

"Sí, cenare esta noche contigo Harry".

Él le sonrió con gratitud. Ella era la única cosa en su vida que se mantenía firme y constante. El contaba con ella más de lo que nunca sabría.

.

.

.

~ O ~  
>.<p>

.

.  
>Draco se sentó y flexionó sus alas mientras se estiraba. Había estado hojeando viejas publicaciones del Profeta durante horas. Algunos de los artículos habían sido enriquecedores, por decir lo menos. Potter había sido un niño ocupado en los últimos cinco años. <em>Grandemente condecorado. En camino de convertirse en Jefe de Aurores<em>. Campeón de la Justicia y Defensor de los débiles, y toda esa basura. Draco apenas le dio un vistazo a esas historias. Era rara vez interesante cuando aparecía en primera plana. Eran los artículos pequeños las verdaderas joyas. Como aquel en que se detalla un accidente que había dejado a Ron Weasley incapacitado permanentemente. Una caída durante su primer mes como un Auror, y un Potter que no pudo salvarlo. Incurable.

Draco apostaría a que Potter se cargaría toda la culpa de aquello. Guardo el conocimiento para futuros tormentos y distraídamente se preguntó qué había pasado con el mejor amigo de Potter. Probablemente el Auror había tomado toda su culpa y pasaba todo su tiempo libre en espera de la mano o el pie de la comadreja. La imagen hizo a Draco preguntarse dónde viviría Potter. _Un lugar no revelado en Londres_era la única información proporcionada por el papel. Y no había en absoluto nada escrito acerca de la boda de Potter, o incluso un compromiso. Curioso. Si Potter se había casado con la comadrejilla el mundo mágico no sabía nada al respecto.

Un elfo doméstico apareció para advertir que su madre andaba por su sección de la mansión. Draco tomó la señal para escapar. El desayuno había sido el límite de su paciencia con ella, su único tema de conversación era -como encontrar una manera de revertir los efectos de la poción antes de que Lucius se enterara-.

Draco huyó de la biblioteca y se dirigió a su nuevo lugar favorito, el techo. Una ventana del ático se abría a la pendiente cubierta de nieve y Draco dio un paso a través de él. Sus pies descalzos se hundían en el polvo blanco y usaba sus alas para mantener el equilibrio mientras caminaba a lo largo de la cima.

Cuando llegó a la orilla, se agachó y miró por encima de la propiedad Malfoy a pesar de la limitada visibilidad debido al espesor de la nieve. El silencio era inmenso y la tierra se veía húmeda y un poco surrealista. La luz de la tarde fue silenciada hasta el punto de casi oscuridad. La respiración de Draco hizo nubes con cada exhalación.

Levantó un puñado de nieve y miro mientras se consumía en su mano. Era extraño no sentir frío -podría haber tenido un puñado de arena-. Sacudiéndose las gotas de agua perdió el equilibro y casi se cae del techo. Sus alas lo sostuvieron, por supuesto, y al ver como estas arremolinaban la nieve cedió a un impulso repentino. Con un movimiento rápido, Draco se disparó hacia el cielo.

Casi había olvidado lo divertido que era volar. Cortar el aire en una escoba era maravilloso, pero esto... bueno, era algo especial. Las alas de Draco tiraron el aire llevándolo hacia arriba, hasta que la mansión se perdió entre nieve y niebla. Se quedo ciego al entrar en las nubes pero no se detuvo hasta romper a través de ellas y emerger al sol.

Se detuvo aleteando las alas perezosamente, sacudiéndose las gotas de agua a cada golpe. El sol lidero los penachos de blancas nubes en oro extendiendo el paisaje hasta donde alcanzara la vista, como un océano de gasa. Draco estaba seguro de que hacia aún más frío a esas alturas, pero parecía cálido. A pesar de no poderlo sentir de repente se canso del invierno.

Cuando se canso de la vista se dejó caer hacia abajo a través de las nubes y se preguntó qué pasaría si recogiera sus alas. Caería como una piedra de seguro, y haría de la caída de Ron Weasley casi un tropiezo en el patio de recreo. Se tentó por un momento. Ya no tendría que lidiar con los llantos de su madre, ni estar encerrado en la mansión, ni preocuparse por la reacción de su padre. Sería libre de tormentos. Y de todo lo demás.

De manera extraña fue el pensamiento de Potter lo que lo detuvo. El había aceptado ayudarle. No le miraba con lastima. Draco extendió sus alas y freno el descenso reconociendo irónicamente que todo en su vida volvía a Potter, con el tiempo.

.

.

.

~ O ~

.

.

.

Harry no había encontrado excusa decente para ver a Malfoy en los tres días siguientes. El Callejón Diagon había sido un callejón sin salida. Harry busco con diligencia el lugar donde Malfoy había sido encarcelado y se las arreglo para encontrarlo gracias a las instrucciones que el rubio le había proporcionado. Estaba en medio de un campo cubierto de maleza, casi invisible entre las zarzas. La nieve parecía inexistente en esa área aunque todavía estaba muy frio.

Harry reconsideraba entrar en el pozo por temor a algún tipo de trampa pero una variedad de hechizos de detección no revelaron algún peligro. Se montó en su escoba y se dejó caer con cuidado en la oscuridad.

El lugar era aterrador, incluso cuando la varita iluminada disipaba la oscuridad. Sólo podía imaginar lo terrible que sería estar sin luz y sin protección contra los elementos. Sintió una llamarada inoportuna de compasión por Malfoy dándose cuenta de que sus sentimientos por el bastardo se acercaban a un terreno peligroso. Ya era bastante malo sentir atracción – que al menos podría pasar por alto-, pero comenzar a pensar en Malfoy como alguien importante... Era un pensamiento serio. Las personas importantes de Harry tenían tendencia a terminar muertas, mutiladas o haciéndole gran daño. Malfoy tendría más razones que cualquiera para querer dañarle. Con mucho gusto tomaría cualquier bondad de su parte y bailaría sobre ellas con botas de acero puestas hasta dejarlo hecho polvo. Pensar en él como víctima del caso era tabú. Harry asintió enfáticamente a sí mismo y salió del pozo. Se preguntó a donde habría ido el segundo vial. Malfoy había dicho que le había dejado atrás. Quizás los secuestradores habían vuelto a revisar a su presa y se lo llevaron.

Una choza destartalada se mantenía cerca, aunque "mantener" no era la palabra correcta. El lugar se inclinaba hacia el suelo, el techo se había derrumbado por el peso del musgo. Al parecer había sido abandonada en la época de Carlo Magno, no había nada que buscar ahí. La puerta hacia mucho que se había ido, darle una rápida mirada a través de la entrada no reveló nada más que hierbajos. Cualquier pista acerca de los propietarios había sido tragada por los elementos.

Harry tomó la escoba de nuevo. E hizo una nota de la ubicación en un mapa aéreo, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos por aviones muggles. Esperaba que él y Hermione pudieran determinar quién poseía las tierras. Los secuestradores de Malfoy habían sido inteligentes hasta ahora, pero tarde o temprano cometerían un error. Las mentes criminales siempre lo hacían.

Harry voló directamente al apartamento de Hermione para entregarle el mapa, aunque iba a mandar una segunda copia a través del canal regulador de los Aurores. Ella normalmente solía pensar las cosas más rápido que la burocracia del ministerio. El hecho de que se acercara la hora del almuerzo y que él moría de hambre quizás había influenciado para que la visitara. Bueno, tal vez mas de lo que admitiría. Cuando entró, sus ojos brillaban por el conocimiento de la investigación. "¡Creo que sé lo que es Malfoy!" dijo. "Pero me gustaría verlo antes de confirmar mi teoría. ¿Crees que lo permitiría?".

.

.

.

~ O ~

.

.

.

Draco se decidió a confesarse a Gregory Goyle. Después de saber de Potter sólo a través de lechuzas durante tres días casi se vuelve loco por una conversación humana. Su madre se había encerrado en el estudio de su padre y por un lado estaba agradecido, pero el silencio era abrumador. Se puso en contacto con Greg por Red Flu.

"Draco. Pensé que me evitabas", dijo Greg cautelosamente a través de las llamas.

"Bueno, sí. Lo estaba, pero tenía una buena razón", admitió Draco. "Algo ha sucedido." Greg esperó pacientemente y Draco al final suspiró. "Tal vez viene siendo mejor que te lo muestre. Porque no entras."

Draco se apartó de la chimenea y un momento después Greg salía de las llamas batiéndose los residuos del polvo. "Maldita sea solo debería tener…" Sus palabras se detuvieron al caer su mandíbula a la vista de Draco, quien solo se encogió de hombros auto desaprobándose. "¡Por las bolas de Merlín!" Sus palabras fueron un susurro. Después de un momento, sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa. "¡Lo tengo! ¡Un baile de máscaras! ¿Quién da la fiesta? ¿Zabini? Maldito sea por no invitarme otra vez."

"Greg, esto no es un disfraz. Es real. Algunos malditos hijos de puta me secuestraron y me convirtieron en..." Draco se agarró un ala y la levantó ligeramente, "...lo que sea que es esto. Al parecer es permanente."

Greg se acercó y le miró con horror. La reacción no fue inesperada, pero mentalmente Draco se estremeció cuando la comparó con la de Potter.

"¿Estás bromeando?".

"No estoy bromeando" - Le espetó Draco. "Ni siquiera soy un maldito humano por más tiempo, por eso me he escondido como una especie de monstruo."

"¿Tus padres lo saben?" – Le susurró-.

"No. Bueno, mamá, por supuesto, pero no, no mi padre. Esto probablemente lo mataría en la parte final de Azkaban".

Greg asintió solemnemente. Draco suspiró.

"Mira, Greg, ya no soy exactamente aceptable en los círculos de Slytherin por más tiempo. Diablos, ni siquiera soy aceptable en cualquier círculo, a no ser que cuente en una convención de no humanos de sangre, así que si eliges no tener nada que ver conmigo, yo lo entendería. "

Greg no dijo nada mientras sus ojos seguían sobre las alas de Draco. Su mirada nunca se había alejado de las plumas, otra diferencia con Potter que parecía pasar mucho más tiempo evaluando a Draco en conjunto.

"¿Dices que alguien te hizo esto? ¿No puede el Ministerio a encontrarlos y hacerles pagar? ¿Quién fue?"

"No lo sé. Madre convenció al Ministerio para que asignaran a Potter el caso..."

"¿Potter?" la voz de Greg se lleno de burla. "¿No pueden conseguir a alguien más? No me sorprendería que él fuese el que hiciera esto."

Draco soltó el aliento sobresaltado. Curiosamente, la idea nunca se le había ocurrido. ¿Por qué no? Cuando hizo la lista de sus enemigos Potter debió estar en la parte superior de la lista. Tenían un montón de razones para odiarlo después de todo. Recordó el toque de Potter en su brazo y la mirada de preocupación en sus ojos verdes. No, como la mayoría de los Gryffindors, Potter era incapaz de disimular. Draco tenía que confiar en él. No tenía muchas opciones, después de todo ¿Quién más le ayudaría?

Y para ser completamente honesto, Draco no creía que Potter alguna vez lo haya tomado lo suficientemente en serio como para ser digno de una venganza tan extrema. Se encogió de hombros. "Tengo que contar con su necesidad de mantener el perfecto récord de Auror".

"¿Entonces quién crees que lo hizo?" Preguntó. "¿Si no Potter y su suerte?"

"No lo sé. Hice una lista. Una larga lista. Sabes que no era la persona más popular."

Greg se mofo. "Claro que eres. Eras.", modifico él y le dio un vistazo a las alas antes de fijar su mirada en el aparador. Draco lo tomó en el sentido de que quería un trago y se apresuro a preparársela. Era inútil servirse una para él. Parecía ser inmune al frío y a los efectos del alcohol.

-No, Greg, creo que era envidiado. Es una cosa muy diferente de ser admirado y casi lo opuesto a caer bien. "

"Yo no sabía que te preocupabas por caer bien."

"Yo tampoco. En realidad no creo que lo hice hasta que eso dejó de ser una opción." Sonrió con ironía y le entregó el vaso de Firewhiskey a Greg. Su amigo se apuro el tragó. Una lechuza se abalanzó por la puerta y cayó en la percha de la esquina. Draco no la reconoció. La criatura era parda con la cabeza más oscura. Ululó suavemente cuando Draco se acercó a recoger el mensaje. La lechuza levantó una pata emplumada amablemente.

"Potter. Ahora él es siempre un Auror muy correcto, solicitando una audiencia," dijo Draco con una mirada al reloj. Era las 12:30 y Potter quería una cita a las 1:00. La nota le produjo un leve ataque de pánico, no sólo Potter pedía una reunión sino que quería traer a traer a Hermione Granger. _Tenemos información de que podría ser útil_. Mantuvo la alarma fuera de su cara, no había necesidad de agitar a Greg.

"¿Quieres que me quede?" se ofreció Greg. Draco negó con la cabeza.

"No. Ya es suficientemente difícil sin que tu y Potter se vayan a golpes" dijo Draco y luego se echó a reír ante la idea. Greg se unió a él en una carcajada. Donde Potter había crecido y se introducía en un paquete delgado y atractivo, la masa de Greg había pasado de la grasa a intimidantes músculos. Trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia en el Departamento Ley Mágica - como el colega de ejecución de Granger-, suponía Draco y dio un resoplido entretenido. Salvo que Greg trabajaba en la seguridad interna, mantenimiento la chusma a raya de visitas y sacando a los indeseables. Draco apostaba que Greg utilizaba más sus músculos que la varita en su faena diaria.

-Muy bien, entonces. Supongo que me iré ", dijo Greg y puso su vaso vacío sobre la mesa. Miro los ojos de Draco un momento. "Y no te preocupes, Draco. Estaré ahí para ti incluso con tus..." Señaló con el pulgar las alas de Draco y este asintió con la cabeza, no confiando en poder hablar. Estaba agradecido de tener a Greg. Pansy y Blaise eran sus amigos, pero dudaba que fueran tan leales ante la deformidad de Draco.

Greg se fue por Flu y Draco garabateó una nota rápida a Potter antes de enviarlo con la lechuza que esperaba. No estaba deseando ver Granger, pero era el precio por ver a Potter otra vez... Frunció el ceño ante la idea y trato de pensar en alguna razón justificable para las enormes ganas de volver a ver al estúpido. No tenía nada que ver con Potter. Nada. Draco solo tenía la esperanza de recibir alguna noticia sobre el caso. Suspiró con alivio cuando encontró una causa justificada y se fue a cambiar.

.

.

.

~ O ~

.

.

.

Harry respiró hondo y le sonrió a Hermione.

"¿Lista?" Preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le entregó la caja de polvos Flu. Tomó un puñado y se dirigió a la Mansión Malfoy. Hermione entró detrás de él a la biblioteca Malfoy. No había rastro del rubio, pero un elfo vestido con lo que parecía ser un pedazo de cortina con borlas se adelantó a su encuentro.

Hermione miró a Harry. "¡Lo hizo a propósito! ¡Él sabe lo que siento por los elfos domésticos!"

"Sólo trata de no provocarlo", dijo Harry.

"¿Provocarlo? ¡Esto es prácticamente una declaración de guerra!" dijo entre dientes.

"Por favor vengan por este lado", dijo el elfo mientras los miraba con desagrado. "El Amo Draco está en el Drawing Room Viridian. Los invitados del Amo Draco no tienen permitido tocar nada."

Harry le dio un codazo a Hermione cuando el elfo doméstico olisqueo en su dirección y se alejó, llevándoles imperiosamente hasta la puerta.

"No vamos a tocar nada," murmuro Harry. "¿Me pregunto si eso incluye al Amo Draco?"

"¡Harry!" Se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa y luego rió. El elfo se detuvo y les mando una mirada de acero hasta que ambos adoptaron expresiones adecuadamente sobrias. Después de eso no dijeron nada mientras eran conducidos a través de largos pasillos y subieron un tramo de escaleras. Harry sonrió ante la excesivamente larga ruta - Sabía que Malfoy lo hacía para impresionar a Hermione con el tamaño y la riqueza de la mansión-. Su intención fracasó.

"Es obsceno tener tanto espacio solo para una familia", murmuró. "Es como un maldito palacio."

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero le hizo curiosamente triste pensar que sólo Malfoy y su madre vivían en aquella enorme y vacía casa. Parecía terriblemente solitario.

El elfo se detuvo ante una gran puerta de madera y la abrió para hacerlos pasar. Malfoy estaba en el centro de la habitación. Parecía perfectamente tranquilo y casi real. Harry se sorprendió al encontrarlo completamente vestido. El Slytherin llevaba una camisa de manga larga de color blanco puro, posiblemente con la esperanza de disminuir el efecto impactante de sus alas. El pantalón era negro al igual que sus zapatos. Harry echo de menos que estuviera descalzo. Por alguna razón, había hecho a Malfoy parecer más suave, más... humano.

Entonces de nuevo, probablemente no era la mejor idea pensar en Malfoy como algo más que un inaccesible príncipe alado._**  
><strong>_  
>Malfoy y Hermione se enfrentaron.<p>

"Granger", dijo.

"Malfoy", replicó ella con gesto amable.

"Potter dice que insististe en venir a verme", continuó Malfoy. Hermione se sonrojó.

"En realidad, creo que lo que se te hizo a ti es una cosa atroz. Planeo hacer lo que pueda para ayudar a Harry a localizar los culpables y llevarlos ante la justicia." Malfoy parecía desconcertado por un momento por lo que Hermione continuo. "De hecho, creo que podría tener alguna información para ti."

" ¿Acerca de los autores?"

Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento, aún no. Pero creo que hemos determinado en lo que… te has convertido"

"No un Veela."

"No. En realidad creo que eres un Anakim."

La expresión de Malfoy no cambió. "Nunca he oído hablar de eso."

Hermione sacó un fajo de papeles de sus ropas y se los entregó a Malfoy. "Yo tampoco, por lo que quería verte para verificarlo. ¿Harry dice que eres inmune al frío?"

Malfoy estudio el pergamino y asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

"¿Tienes un incremento de tu fuerza?" Otro cabeceo. "¿Qué hay de visiones? ¿Sueños extraños o premoniciones?"

Malfoy le miró bruscamente y sacudió la cabeza. "No hay visiones," dijo secamente. La mirada plata revoloteó hacia Harry y se alejo. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

"Tal vez la poción fue incapaz de transmitir la capacidad total. Y no se sabe cuán veraces son los informes, de todos modos. Son antiguos. Estoy realmente sorprendida de que la poción funcionó en absoluto. Los cambios solo en tu ADN tenían que ser sorprendente, y habría sido necesario el acceso a las células de un verdadero Anakim, muy probablemente sacados de una tumba o algo así. Nadie ha visto un Anakim real en siglos... "

Harry dejó de prestar atención cuando ella se resbaló a una plática técnica, aunque Malfoy parecía estar pendiente de cada palabra. La castaña se acercó al rubio y le mostró los documentos, señalando gráficos, dibujos, e incomprensibles datos que no tenían mucho sentido para él. Se dirigió a un asiento en la ventana y se estacionó allí para mirar a través del cristal. Nevaba otra vez, pero los copos eran pequeños y esporádicos. Esperaba que el sol se mostrara pronto. Las nubes perpetuas eran deprimentes.

Harry volvió su atención del paisaje frío a Malfoy de nuevo. Hermione había extendido el pergamino a través de una mesa cercana. Ella y Malfoy estaban sumergidos en una teoría compleja de pociones. Harry sonrió, pensando que llevar a Hermione a Malfoy pudo ser lo mejor para él. La desesperación que parecía flotar como una sombra sobre el rubio se había ido.

Harry dejó que su mirada se desplazara sobre las alas y luego al resto de Malfoy. En realidad, no era justo que su némesis se hubiera convertido en alguien tan increíblemente hermoso. Maldita sea, pero Malfoy tenía buenas piernas. Y ese culo... Harry se imaginó a sí mismo acariciando aquel culo con sus manos, posicionarse en la muscular espalda para respirar el aroma de su pelo... seguido por acariciarse el rostro con las suaves alas.

"... ¿No lo crees, Harry?"

Los ojos de Harry volaron hacia Hermione con un sobresalto mientras sus mejillas quemaban.

"Lo siento, estaba distraído..."

Hermione sonrió y miró a Malfoy. "Ya lo veo. Como decía, podríamos encontrar más información en Hogwarts. Sigues pensando en ir, ¿cierto?"

Harry asintió y se negó a mirar a Malfoy. Espera que su condenado rubor desapareciera. Gracias a Dios que Hermione ya sabía de su "cosa con los rubios". "Iré mañana. Quería esperar hasta el fin de semana, ya que todavía hay clases." También esperaba que su presencia causara menos interrupción un sábado. A pesar de que habían pasado cinco años desde la guerra, Harry todavía tenía tendencia a atraer a una multitud cada vez que aparecía en público.

"Yo le permitirá buscar en la biblioteca de aquí, pero me temo que mi madre ya se ha hecho cargo," dijo Malfoy secamente. "Está decidida a encontrar un antídoto o una manera de revertir el proceso."

Hermione se mordió el labio. "No estoy segura de que sea posible", dijo sin rodeos. Harry hizo una mueca. "Los cambios fueron demasiado drásticos. Intentar alterarte de nuevo podría muy bien matarte. Y eso es _sólo_si logramos encontrar, o reproducir, la propia poción. La muestra en el vial que le diste a Harry era una cantidad muy pequeña para un análisis preciso. "

"Hermione", dijo Harry en advertencia con los ojos en Malfoy. Él sabía que tan cerca estaba el rubio de elegir la muerte antes de su estado actual. Había sido escrito en cada uno de sus gestos en su primera reunión. Si Malfoy pensaba que no había esperanza de retornar a la normalidad...

Los ojos grises de Malfoy sostuvieron los suyos. "¿Prefieres que endulce la verdad, Potter? ¿Darme un poco de falsa esperanza?"

Harry le fulmino. "¿Cómo sabes que es falso? ¡Todo lo que estamos haciendo es simplemente especulación en este momento! Sugerir que nunca podría ser capaz de... Bueno, simplemente no lo sé, ¿verdad?"

Hermione resopló y se cruzó de brazos. "Sólo trato de prepararlo para lo peor, Harry. Las probabilidades están en contra de nosotros, después de todo."

De pronto cambió de opinión acerca de que Hermione sería una buena influencia en Malfoy. ¿Y si ella lo conducía al desaliento y este trata de suicidarse o algo así? Harry no tenía modo de prevenir algo así a no ser que supervisara al Slytherin todo el tiempo –algo que sabía que el blondo nunca permitiría-.  
>"¿Para qué te traje aquí?". Harry se rompió en la frustración.<p>

"¿Para proporcionar un contraste a tu ciego idealismo?". Malfoy arrastro las palabras.

Harry giró su fulgor sobre el rubio. "Bien, ustedes dos pueden revolcarse en lo insustancial de todo ello. Voy a encontrar al maldito responsable de esto cueste lo que cueste". Harry se lanzó del asiento comenzado a caminar a la puerta. "Mensajeen vía lechuza si encuentran algo remotamente importante". Harry salió y cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de él, ignorando la súplica de Hermione por esperar. Se alegró de que Malfoy Manor fuera una construcción solida – la entrada se cerró con un sonido de violenta satisfacción que reverberó por el vestíbulo vacío, arrastrando ecos. También llamo la atención de tres inquietos elfos que aparecieron al lado de Harry.

"No importa". Gruño antes de que ellos le amonestaran. "Solo muéstrenme la salida más cercana".

En cuestión de minutos, Harry yacía en su cama del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, resentido. Se preguntó si dejar a Hermione con Malfoy había sido lo más inteligente, pero luego decidió que se lo merecía.

.

.

.

~~ O ~~

.

.

.

Granger miro cándidamente a Malfoy cuando los ecos del portazo se desvanecieron.

"Creo que le moleste", dijo con suavidad.

Draco volvió a la conversación, desconcertado. ¿Qué había provocado estallido de Potter? ¿Estaba realmente determinado a encontrar una cura? ¿Por qué? Miró a Granger especulativa y se preguntó si se lo diría. Ella ya estaba de nuevo en marcha.

"Como te decía, se pensaba que los Anakim eran mitológicos, incluso en la tradición mágica. Algunos estudiosos creen que fueron los antepasados de los Veela, que me parece bastante plausible, en realidad. Los libros sagrados Muggles se refieren a ellos como una raza de gigantes, descendientes de los Nefilim. ¿Reconoces ese nombre? "

"Ángeles Caídos", respondió Draco, sintiéndose de nuevo en la escuela, a pesar de que Granger no estaba actuando como una arrogante sabe-lo-todo. En realidad lo trataba como un ser humano, probablemente porque ya no lo era. Granger probablemente lo había colocado en la misma categoría que los elfos domésticos y los centauros.

"Exactamente. Los Nefilim se aparearon con los humanos para producir los Anakim. Algunos relatos afirman que eran seres alados, otros que eran una raza de gigantes, o tal vez ambas cosas. De cualquier manera, desaparecieron de la mayor parte de los libros de historia y nadie sabe realmente lo que paso con ellos. Es probable que se retiraran cuando las carreras Muggle se hicieron más frecuentes y con el tiempo hayan evolucionado en diferentes especies, como el Veela. "

"Así que crees que soy una especie de retroceso a una raza antigua, ¿Extinta?"

Ella asintió. "Cómo se hizo es la pregunta. He estado buscando a alguien con la habilidad de producir ese tipo de poción tan complejo y poderosa. Francamente, no hay muchas personas con ese tipo de habilidad. Harry me dio una lista, pero señaló espacios en blanco en todos ellos. ¿Sabes de alguien que podría encajar en ese perfil? ¿Un colega de Snape tal vez?".

Draco negó. "Nunca tuve la confianza de Snape. Salvó mi vida después del incidente en la torre con Dumbledore, pero no éramos exactamente compinches. Me entregó de nuevo a mis padres y se fue a su propio negocio. Le di a Potter una lista de personas con los posibles motivos y que incluye los que tienen una habilidad potencial. Y más probable incluso, agregue una lista de aquellos que tienen los medios para adquirir tal capacidad".

Ella jadeo. "Nunca pensé que ¡Maldita sea! Esto abre el campo ¿no?, Pudieron comprar la poción en cualquier parte del mundo." Granger parecía cabizbaja. "Maldita sea, voy a tener que ampliar la búsqueda para incluir los parámetros globales."

"¿Por qué me estás ayudando?" –Preguntó el rubio de repente.

Ella le miró con curiosidad y se encogió de hombros. "Nos conoces, somos Gryffindors. Vivimos para corregir errores y todo eso," dijo a la ligera.

"Eso suena como algo que Potter diría. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?"

"Bueno, trabajo en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, ya sabes. Es algo de mi trabajo."

"Entonces ¿estás aquí sólo a título oficial?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "No. Estoy aquí porque Harry me pidió ayuda. Sus razones para asumir el caso son suyas."

"¿Qué hay de la comadreja? ¿Van a traerlo también? Pensé que los tres hacían todo juntos."

Sorprendentemente, la cara de Granger se cerró tan apretada como una almeja en agua dulce. Ella agarró sus ropas con los puños tensos. "Debería irme. Cuanto antes comience a investigar, mejor. En primer lugar comprobare los Archivos Internacionales." Draco parpadeó ante el repentino cambio y se preguntó lo que había dicho. Granger se apresuró a la puerta y luego se detuvo. "Por cierto, Malfoy, si te sirve de consuelo, los Anakim eran venerados como dioses. ¿Y sabes qué más? Harry tenía razón." Ella se rió antes de cerrar la puerta con un suave clic.

_¿Razón de que?_

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

Muy buenas, estoy estrenando nueva beta "HimeCheshireCat" y desde aquí le mando un caluroso abrazo y miles de gracias por su dedicación.

Gracias a todos por leer aun esta historia, por el apoyo que me han dado, por todos sus comentarios y alertas, os quiero.


	6. Chapter 5 part A

**Chains of Earth**

.

.

Este fic pertenece a Cheryl Dyson y el Potterverso a J.K. Rowlling así que nada queda para proclamar mío, ji ji

.

.

.

Capitulo 5 parte A

.

.

.

_A menudo es más seguro estar en cadenas que ser libre._

-_ Franz Kafka_

Harry reflexionó sobre su cama por sólo unos minutos antes de que el picoteo persistente en la ventana llamara su atención. Blasfemó en voz alta y se quejó al ponerse de pie. _"Este día se está poniendo cada vez mejor"._ Era Pigwidgeon, la lechuza de Ron. Se sorprendió por el picoteo tranquilo; normalmente la maldita cosa se lanzaba repetidamente contra el cristal como un colibrí trastornado. Se preguntó si Ron había cambiado el agua de Pig por alguna poción calmante.

Harry dejó entrar a la lechuza y se las arregló para quitarle el mensaje de la pata con cierta dificultad cuando Pig comenzó a navegar por la habitación como un espástico trompo al momento de dejarlo entrar. Al parecer simplemente necesitaba descansar en el alféizar por diecisiete segundos. Harry desenrolló el pergamino cuidadosamente, en parte esperando que le explotara en la cara. Nunca sabía muy bien que esperar de Ron en estos días. El mensaje era sorprendentemente amigable.

_Harry, he sido un completo gillipollas y me gustaría hacer las paces contigo. Encuéntrame en el Parque Byrnes. Te prometo no comportarme como un total imbécil. Llevare a Ginny conmigo, ella se ha comprometido a maldecirme sí comienzo actuar inapropiadamente. _

_Ron_

Harry suspiró, pero no pudo contener el brote de esperanza que se apoderó de él ante la idea de la reconciliación. Había insistido durante tanto tiempo que Ron saliera de ésa y volviera a ser cómo normalmente era, o por lo menos un facsímil** razonable de él mismo. Hermione se había negado a escuchar. Harry había sido engañado varias veces por el comportamiento de Ron. En raras ocasiones se las había arreglado para actuar cómo el Ron de antes, pero duraba poco. Ésta era la primera vez que solicitaba verse con Harry lejos de la Madriguera. Pensó, que podría ser la primera vez que Ron saliera de la madriguera. Decidió que era un hecho positivo.

Rápidamente se cambio con ropa de calle ya que la túnica que se había puesto para visitar a Malfoy era un poco formal, así como inadecuada para el clima. Envió una rápida lechuza a Hermione y se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría permanecer en la Mansión Malfoy, sin querer asesinar a Draco. Decidiendo que la seguridad de Malfoy no era su problema, se apareció en el Parque de Byrnes, recordando vagamente sobre un caso en el que había trabajado hace unos meses.

Serpenteo alrededor un poco -el parque no era grande, pero tenía varios lugares ocultos por una capa de nieve, arbustos y setos. Después de unos minutos, divisó a Ron sentado en un banco junto a Ginny. El pelirrojo lanzaba trocitos conjurados de pan a los patos que chapoteaban en el estanque cercano. Sonrió cuando vio a Harry.

"-Oeh, ¡compañero!-". Le llamó y levantó una mano.

Harry sonrió abiertamente y se apresuró a tomar su mano en un apretón alegre. "-Ron, es bueno verte...-". Estuvo a punto de añadir _"al aire libre_", pero logró ahogarlo, sin saber si Ron apreciaría el recuerdo de su auto-impuesto exilio ahora que por fin había salido.

"-Huh, me sorprende que digas eso después de cómo te trate en nuestro último encuentro. Actué como un verdadero imbécil. A veces no sé lo que se apodera de mí-".

"-Bueno, ya estabas bastante borracho"- Dijo Harry débilmente.

"-Sí, pero eso no es excusa, ¿eh?-". Contesto Ron en voz baja.

Harry se encogió de hombros, indispuesto a entrar en un juego de culpa. Ginny le sonrió mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron. El sol ya estaba bajo en el horizonte, deslizándose por debajo de las oscuras nubes por unos momentos antes de su desaparecer por la noche. Era casi demasiado frío para sentarse, uno de ellos al parecer había lanzado un encanto de calentamiento en el banco, lo que ayudó. Harry lamentaba no haber usado guantes.

Ginny se puso de pie. "-¿Harry, caminarías conmigo? Quiero hablar contigo-".

"-¿Van a hablar de mí a mis espaldas?"-. Preguntó Ron con un toque de su amargura habitual.

"-No todo es acerca de ti, Ronald-". Replicó Ginny.

Ron se sonrojó. "-Sí, está bien. Lo siento-".

Ella se alejó unos pasos y Harry le dedico a Ron una mirada de disculpa antes de ponerse de pie y seguirla. Caminó hasta que estuvieron fuera del alcance su oído y luego le sonrió con tristeza. "-En realidad, se trata de Ron-".

Harry se rió entre dientes. "-Está bien. ¿Cómo hiciste para convencerlo de salir de casa? Ha estado encerrado durante meses-".

"-Ha sido mama. Ella lo trae loco. Francamente, me sorprende que durara tanto como él lo hizo. Su constante preocupación es llegar a él, lo que es una cosa buena, en mi opinión. Me alegro de que finalmente optara por salir al exterior-".

"-¿Tal vez esté empezando a sanar?-". Preguntó Harry con esperanza. "-Mentalmente, quiero decir-".

Ella asintió y lanzó una mirada de vuelta a su hermano, quien lanzaba el pan a los patos con indiferencia. Se veía muy pequeño y solo. El corazón de Harry dolía por un momento, sabiendo que no debió ser así. Se suponía que Ron iba a ser su compañero en la División de Aurores. Se suponía que batallarían juntos contra el mal e irían a bares después del trabajo. Se suponía que iban a compartir sus historias y se quejarían de los jefes y la burocracia.

"-Ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes-". Dijo.

"-Yo también-". Replicó Ginny y Harry sabía que ya no estaba hablando de Ron.

Se sonrojó. "-Mira, Gin, ya hemos pasado por esto antes...-".

"-Lo sé, Harry, y sé que dije que no lo traería de nuevo, pero realmente siento que nunca nos diste una oportunidad. Pensé que lo estábamos haciendo bien hasta que sucedió esto con Ron. Pensé que viéndome, te lo recordaba a él y la culpa que sentías, pero puedes ver por ti mismo que ahora Ron está sanando. Quiero saber si piensas que hay una oportunidad para sanar, para nosotros también. ¿Puedes darnos un "una vez más"? ¿Por lo menos intentarlo? ¿No crees que me debes más que eso?-".

Harry sintió su mandíbula tensa. La verdad sus sentimientos hacia Ginny tenían poco que ver con el accidente de Ron. Harry había comenzado a apartarse de ella antes del incidente, a pesar de que el accidente había causado una grieta en todas sus relaciones, era comprensible que ella le echara la culpa a eso. No solo había sido Ron él que se había roto en el accidente, todo su cuarteto había sido completamente fragmentado. No sólo Ron y Harry se habían separado, también Ron y Hermione, Harry y Ginny, y finalmente, la amistad de Ginny con Hermione. Parecía que consciente o inconscientemente todos habían ido por su lado.

Puesto en una posición incómoda por sus serios ojos marrones, sentía que las palabras le obstruían el interior. Lamentó volver eso con ella ahora –de todas las veces-, cuando deberían concentrarse en Ron. Harry pegó una sonrisa a su cara.

"-Pensare en ello Gin-". Admitió.

Sus ojos se encendieron un poco y él se puso tenso por que la esperada ira emergiera, pero lo sorprendió con una sonrisa que sabía forzada. "-Está bien, Harry. No quiero empujarte. Ahora sabes cómo me siento-".

Él asintió aliviado de haber evitado una confrontación. De repente ella le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello y le dio un beso en los labios. Él la abrazó incomodo y se preguntó a dónde habían ido sus sentimientos. La había amado una vez ¿no? Ahora sentía nada más que un afecto fraternal.

"-Vamos, volvamos con Ron antes de que empiece a sentirse abandonado-", dijo. Ella suspiró y se alejó antes de que volvieran sobre sus pasos. El camino había sido en su mayoría limpiado de nieve, pero un brillo de hielo hacia el caminar peligroso. El pie de Ginny patinó y ella se agarró del brazo de Harry. Él la estabilizo con cuidado y se quedó con su mano en el brazo hasta su regreso con Ron. El parque estaba en un barrio mágico, pero no era lo suficientemente popular como para justificar todo año de encantamientos de calefacción para mantener los pasos libres de hielo.

Ron sonrió a Harry. "-¿Ustedes volvieron a estar juntos?-". Preguntó mirando el agarre de Ginny en Harry.

"-Él va a _pensar_ en ello-". Respondió Ginny en un tono que llevaba acusación.

Ron soltó una carcajada. "-Oh, vamos, amigo, ¿qué vas pensar? Es obvio que ella todavía se siente atraída por ti-".

Harry frunció el ceño. "-No tengo la más mínima intención de hablar de mi vida amorosa al tiempo que me congelo el culo. ¿De todos modos, qué te poseyó para elegir este lugar? ¿Por qué no un edificio con calefacción, con una crujiente chimenea y caliente cerveza de mantequilla?-".

"-Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco-". Admitió Ron. "-He estado encerrado demasiado tiempo. Mamá probablemente se esté volviendo loca buscándome. Quise ir a algún lugar donde no me encontraría tan pronto. Actúa como si tuviera cinco años de nuevo-".

"-¿No le dijiste a donde iban?-". Preguntó Harry y luego soltó un silbido. "-Eres valiente, amigo. Sabes que se preocupa demasiado por ti-". No querría estar en los zapatos de Ron Weasley cuando Molly lo encontrara.

"-Sí bueno, está bien algunas veces pero otras...-".

Harry se rió entre dientes. "-Lo recuerdo. ¿Al menos le dejaste una nota?-".

"-Por supuesto. Le dije que iría a un lugar muggle para que no me envíe un Patronus. Eso fue idea de Gin-".

Ginny sonrió y agarró un poco más fuerte el brazo de Harry. "-Estoy de acuerdo con Harry en buscar un lugar cálido. ¿Podríamos ir a mi casa?-".

"-¿Y mamá no se lo habrá planteado ya?-". Preguntó Ron con duda.

"-Naturalmente pero sería uno de los primero lugares en haber mirado ¿no? Es seguro ahora-".

Ron miró a Harry solemnemente. "-Podría haber estado en Slytherin, amigo-".

Harry sonrió y asintió, pero era una de las razones por las que finalmente había roto con Ginny. Su astucia inesperada le había lavado la cabeza una o dos veces. Harry había descubierto que odiaba ser manipulado. El recuerdo lo hizo preguntarse si había organizado toda la reunión en si como una excusa para llevar a Harry a su apartamento, pero decidió que Ron nunca estaría de acuerdo con eso. A menos que él no lo supiera...

"-Yo me apunto para eso-", dijo Ron. "-Siempre y cuando tengas cerveza-".

Ella hizo una mueca. "-¿No crees que últimamente has tenido más que suficiente para beber, Ron?-".

Su cara se encendió y frunció el ceño. "-Deje la casa para alejarse de mamá, ¿recuerdas?-".

"-¡Bueno, excúsame por preocuparme por ti!-", gritó ella en respuesta.

"-Voy a ir, por un rato-", replico Harry rápidamente para evitar al otro hermano gritando sus opiniones. Ginny dejó de mirar a Ron para sonreírle.

"-Excelente. Te dejaré la aparición de Ronald-", dijo y desapareció.

Harry miró a Ron incómodamente, sin saber cómo proceder. ¿Debería tratar de ponerle de pie o aparecerse mientras estaba sentado a su lado?

Ron suspiró. "-Ella es realmente irritante contigo ¿no?-".

"-Sí, todavía molesta-", dijo Harry suavemente.

Al final, Harry se sentó junto a Ron y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, mientras evocaba la imagen del sofá en el apartamento de Ginny, esperando por el infierno que no lo haya movido desde su última visita.

"-Haré algo de comer-", dijo Ginny brillantemente y se dirigió a la cocina, la cual estaba a la vista de la sala de estar. Harry y Ron terminaron en el sofá, tal como había previsto, lo cual había causado que Ron resoplar divertido algo como "Súper Auror" a lo cual Harry no dijo nada.

Ginny choco los platos y Harry comenzó a preocuparse ligeramente, deseando que ella no estuviera en plan de cocinar nada, porque la manzana había caído demasiado _lejos_ del árbol en cuanto a las habilidades culinarias de la niña. Nada comparadas con la de Molly Weasley. Esperaba que solo preparara unos sándwiches o algunas pastas o Harry se vería obligado a buscar a Hermione después para una comida decente.

Como si hubiera escogido el nombre de sus pensamientos Ron pregunto de repente: "-¿Cómo está Hermione?-".

"-Ella está bien-", dijo Harry casualmente aunque tenso por dentro. Hermione era un tema delicado.

"-Ella no ha respondido a ninguna de mis lechuzas-", se quejó Ron.

"-Parece que tenemos talento para irritar a las mujeres de nuestras vidas-", dijo Harry a la ligera.

"-Sí, pero Gin sigue hablando contigo-".

_-Qué suerte la mía-_, pensó Harry secamente. En voz alta dijo, "-Hermione es... bueno, ya sabes lo obstinada que puede ser-".

Ron soltó un bufido. "-Sí. Mira, ¿puedes hablar con ella o algo así? ¿Por lo menos dile que lea mis cartas, si? Estoy tratando de cambiar. Simplemente ha sido duro, ¿sabes?-".

"-Lo sé. Te prometo hablar con ella. Creo que le alegra que por fin estés saliendo un poco-".

La mandíbula Ron se tensó como si luchara para morder un nuevo comentario, pero por el momento no dijo nada. "-¿Qué ha estado haciendo? ¿Sigue trabajando? ¿Dónde está hoy?-".

Harry parpadeó y vacilo por una respuesta. "- Ha estado trabajando mucho, en realidad es todo lo que hace ¿sabías?, ama su trabajo. Yo…. No estoy seguro donde se encuentra ahora…-". Aquello era cierto, ella _podría_ haber dejado la Mansión Malfoy ya. "-No he hablado con ella desde hace tiempo-". -_Un par de horas más o menos, en todo caso-_. Harry trató de no sonrojarse al bordear la verdad, pero Ron no vería con buenos ojos el hecho de que Hermione de todas las personas, estaba intentando ayudar a Draco Malfoy.

"-¿En serio? Pensé que ustedes dos eran aún los mejores amigos. Me figure que una de las razones por la que habías dejado a Ginny era…-".

Harry miró boquiabierto. "-¿Pensaste que yo quería a _Hermione_?-".

Ron se sonrojó y paso una mano por su pelo rojo. "-Bueno... tal vez, fue un pensamiento estúpido...-".

"-Tienes toda la razón ¡Es un pensamiento estúpido!-". Replico Harry, olvidando momentáneamente que no tenía ninguna intención de luchar con Ron otra vez.

"-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?-". Exigió Ron, saltando en su defensa.

"-¡Nada! Yo nunca... pensaría en ella de esa manera-".

"-¿Pensar de qué forma?-". Pregunto Ginny regresando a la sala con una bandeja llena de variedades de pastel de carne. Su otra mano agarraba tres jarras llenas de algo que Harry esperaba fueran cerveza. Le vendría bien un trago, lo que usualmente solía ocurrir cuando hablaba con Ron en esos días.

"-Harry dijo que no ha estado persiguiendo a Hermione-", dijo Ron.

"-¿Hermione?-". Exclamó sin aliento Ginny. Ella miró fijamente a Harry como si el pensamiento nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. Entrecerró los ojos tratando posiblemente de penetrar a través de cualquier fachada que Harry quisiera proyectar. "-Bueno. Es una idea interesante. Ciertamente no tienes problemas con pasar tu tiempo con ella ¿verdad? ¿Estás seguro de que nunca has pensada en ella de esa manera Harry?-".

Los dientes de Harry se cerraron con molestia. Medianamente había esperado que la reunión se convirtiera en un ataque personal por uno o el otro de ellos, así que no le sorprendió, pero si lo decepcionó. Se puso de pie.

"-Agradezco la oferta, Gin pero probablemente deba irme-", dijo.

Los ojos de Ron se estrecharon. "-¿Dejándonos tan pronto Harry? No es como si estuvieras huyendo. Tal vez golpeó un poco cerca de la verdad, ¿eh?-".

"-¿Sabes qué, Ron? Me alegro de que finalmente salieras de la madriguera. Ya era hora que dejaras de esconderte del mundo. Tal vez para la siguiente trates de trabajar en cómo no actuar como un imbécil de mierda todo el tiempo-". Harry sacó su varita y miró a Ginny en una semi-disculpa. "-Lo siento, Ginny. Gracias por la oferta de comida pero no tengo tanta hambre en este momento. Te hablare mas tarde-".

Harry Desapareció, pero el último comentario de Ron hizo eco en su cabeza mientras salía.

"-¡Cobarde!-".

.

~ ~ O ~ ~

.

Harry volvió a su casa y se lanzó frenético a los oficios del hogar. Kreacher le seguía a todas partes ofreciéndole consejos útiles, pero haciendo muy poco en el trabajo de asistirle, lo que en ese momento le caía muy bien. Su agitación a menudo se refugiaba en trabajos manuales, que para Grimmauld Place era aún muy necesaria. Kreacher se había convertido en un cocinero decente, pero sus habilidades de limpieza eran muy deficientes. Normalmente Harry mantenía solo la cocina, la sala, y su propia habitación limpia**. **El resto de la casa la dejaba, para los días en que tenía que sacar su exceso de ira.

El estudio estuvo pronto libre de polvo y el suelo brillaba, al igual que el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras. Un cuarto de huésped poco usado recibía el mismo tratamiento –la mayoría de los escombros habían sido arrastrados fuera durante el verano del reinado de Molly Weasley, pero el polvo se acumulaba aun, al igual que el olor a casa vieja que Harry nunca pudo disipar aún después de decenas de encantamientos de aire refrescante.

Dos horas más tarde, Harry estaba cansado, hambriento y sucio. Tomo una ducha caliente y se sintió mucho mejor después de meterse en un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta limpia. Se arrastró un peine por el cabello mientras examinaba su despensa. Una vista bastante patética encontró sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que no había comprado comida en dos días.

Kreacher apareció en el codo de Harry. "-¿El Maestro quiere la cena?-". Le preguntó y retorció sus manos ligeramente, haciéndole estremecer.

"-Aparentemente el maestro no ha proporcionado los alimentos necesarios ni siquiera para preparar un sándwiches-". Dijo secamente. "-¿Has comido hoy?-".

"-Sí, Señor. Kreacher ha estado comiendo bien las berenjenas y las coles que el maestro compró para Kreacher-". El elfo se detuvo. "- ¿El Maestro quiere berenjenas y coles? Kreacher puede hacer un muy buen guiso para la cena del amo Harry. Kreacher también encontró varias papas y puede cortar las manchas oscuras-".

Harry trató de no temblar. Se había abastecido en gran medida de berenjenas, repollo y calabaza de invierno después de descubrir que eran los alimentos preferidos de Kreacher, pero Harry no podía tolerarlos. Se sintió aliviado de que al menos su elfo doméstico tenia sustento... o algo así. "-No gracias Kreacher. No se me ocurriría comerme tus berenjenas y coles. Creo que saldré y cogeré algo. Estoy seguro de que abasteceré la despensa mañana de modo que puedas preparar algo sin recurrir a cortarles los puntos negros de las patatas-".

Kreacher pareció aliviado, y asintió alegremente. "-El amo sabe-".

"-Buenas noches, Kreacher-". Dijo Harry y convoco su capa. Kreacher salió, pero regresó un momento después con los calcetines y las botas de Harry y le ayudó a ponérselos. Los guantes le siguieron y Harry sonrió al viejo elfo doméstico antes de Desaparecer al Callejón Diagon. Vagó sin rumbo durante varios minutos, pero la idea de lidiar con las multitudes de comer en un lugar público parecía demasiado agotadora para considerarlo. Pensó ir con Hermione pero recordó que estaba molesto con ella. También estaba el hecho de que había estado comiendo demasiado de sus muchas comidas en su casa últimamente.

Se detuvo delante de la lechucería pública y se dio cuenta de que simplemente estaba haciendo excusas. Lo que realmente quería hacer era ir a ver a Malfoy. '-_Sólo porque olvidé mencionar el hechizo Glamour'-_. Racionalizó. Y quería asegurarse de que tanto Malfoy y Hermione hubieran sobrevivido la tarde en compañía del otro. Rápidamente regresó a su casa y llamo por la Red Flu a la Mansión de los Malfoy.

Ocho minutos más tarde salió del fuego y sonrió tímidamente al rostro divertido de Malfoy.

"-¿Dos veces en un día, Potter? ¿Debo sentirme especial?-".

Harry soltó un bufido. "-Lo dudo. Solo olvidé decirte algo cuando estuve aquí-".

"-¿Cuando saliste furioso en tu rabieta infantil?-". Le preguntó.

Harry casi sonrió. La familiaridad del sarcasmo de Malfoy era como un bálsamo para su alma herida.

"-Sí, bueno, simplemente olvide mencionar…-".

"-¿Que tienes un extraño fetiche por las plumas y quieres envolver tu cuerpo desnudo en mis ridículas alas?-".

La declaración estaba tan cerca de la verdad que Harry casi se ahoga. Tosió por un momento o dos, mientras miraba fijamente al Slytherin.

"-Muy gracioso-". Espetó Harry y trató de recobrar la compostura. Estaba un poco sorprendido por el buen humor de Malfoy y se preguntó si el rubio había bromeado alguna vez con él. Por supuesto, los chistes eran punzantes e insultantes, sin embargo... "-Mira…-". Continuó. "-Si no quieres escuchar entonces puedo volver mañana. No era importante de todos modos-". Dio un paso atrás hacia la chimenea y se dio cuenta que había sido un día especialmente desgraciado. Harry pensó que simplemente debía ir a casa, directamente a la cama. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar el frasco de polvos, su estómago gruñó en voz alta.

.

~ ~ O ~ ~

.

"-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste Potter?-" Pregunto presuroso, desesperado de repente por evitar que se marchara. No estaba seguro del por qué el Auror estaba aquí, pero tenía la intención de aferrarse a su compañía por el mayor tiempo posible. Forzó una sonrisa burlona en su voz. "-¿Al menos tienes comida en casa?-".

"-Tengo comida-". Espetó Potter y Draco se estremeció al pensar lo que podría considerarse alimento en el hogar de Potter. Probablemente comida para llevar muggle. Draco no estaba muy seguro de lo que era, pero había oído de casualidad discutir a los estudiantes de Hogwarts y sabía que tenía que ser algo asqueroso.

"-Quédate entonces-". Dijo casualmente. "-Debe ser terriblemente importante para arrastrarte todo el camino hasta aquí, lejos de tu apretada vida social-".

Potter se ruborizó y por un momento Draco pensó que podría haber ido demasiado lejos. Estaba curioso sin embargo. Sin duda el Auror tenía mejores cosas por hacer, ¿no? "-En cualquier caso insisto en que comamos en el comedor. Madre me arrancaría las alas de la espalda si encuentra alguna miga en su alfombra. No es que eso sea algo necesariamente malo-".

La mano de Potter tiro lejos la capa y miro a Draco con curiosidad. "-¿Lo has considerado?-". Preguntó sin rodeos. "-Que te las retire, quiero decir…-".

Draco bufó. "-Por supuesto que sí. Incluso consideré cortármelas yo mismo ¡Si no fuera tan malditamente aprensivo acerca de un dolor insoportable!-".

"-Pero San Mungo...-"

"-Una idea encantadora, Potter. Me entregaré a muchos sentimentales anti mortífagos pidiendo que me pongan en coma y me quiten mis nuevos apéndices. Ah, y esperar que no me maten accidentalmente en el proceso". Potter se sonrojo y Draco continuó: "Además, ¿qué pasaría si me paso por todo eso y vuelven a crecer?-".

Potter asintió y Draco hizo un gesto imperioso. Se dio la vuelta, esperando de forma automática que Potter lo siguiera cuando salió por la puerta y el pasillo. Las pisadas detrás de él le indicaron que lo seguía obedientemente en vez de huir.

Cuando llegaron al comedor los ojos de Potter se agrandaron y su nariz se arrugo ligeramente. Draco miró alrededor, tratando de ver a través de sus ojos. El comedor era un lugar frío y austero. A Draco nunca le había gustado comer aquí y sintió un momento de incertidumbre. Tal vez en vez de eso, debió haber pedido que le trajeran la comida al conservatorio. Hizo una nota mental para hacerlo la próxima vez y luego se castigó a sí mismo por considerar siquiera una "próxima vez".

Potter se sentó obedientemente en una dura silla de respaldo alto. Draco se sentó frente a él, aunque lo hizo en un sofá acolchado que había sido traído a la mesa. Le sonrió a Potter.

"-Las sillas interfieren con mis alas-". Explicó con un dejo de arrogancia. "-Tengo por lo tanto el privilegio de sentarse en un asiento cómodo-".

"-¿Dónde puedo pedir prestado un par de esas?-" Le preguntó secamente y luego palideció. Draco apretó la mandíbula ligeramente. Potter podía ser un poco más suave ahora, pero todavía tenía la extraña habilidad de decir algo equivocado. Draco decidió dejar pasar el comentario.

"-Tal vez si te portas como un Auror bueno dejaré que la próxima vez te sientes en una almohada-". Respondió con aspereza. Afortunadamente, los elfos domésticos eligieron ese momento para aparecer y colocar los alimentos en la mesa en suficientes platos, cuencos, y vajillas como para alimentar una legión.

Potter comió cómo si fuera el primer banquete que había tenido después de salir de la escuela. Draco manejó al Auror con un montón de vino tinto caro. Había preguntas que quería hacerle al Gryffindor y las respuestas serían dadas más fácilmente después de un poco de estimulo alcohólico. Sorprendentemente Potter tenía buenos modales. Uso los tenedores apropiados para cada curso y bebió a sorbos el vino en lugar de tragarlo. Draco se preguntó dónde había aprendido a comer de manera civilizada. Granger probablemente. El Ministerio no apreciaría que su niño dorado hiciera algo vergonzoso en actos públicos y cenas importantes del estado.

Antes del postre, Potter hizo girar al vino en su copa y le sonrió. "-No debería beber. Técnicamente, estoy aquí en calidad de oficial-".

"-Nunca lo diré-". Ronroneó Draco y se sorprendió cuando las cejas Potter se dispararon hacia arriba y desaparecieron en la mata de pelo oscuro. Potter se trago el vino después, y tosió cuando cayó mal. "_Interesante_ _reacción" _Draco tomó nota y lo almacenó para su posterior análisis. De seguro, ¿Potter no creía que Draco fuera a corretear el chisme al Ministerio? Tal vez el héroe simplemente había bebido demasiado.

"-Así que, Potter, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tu falta de memoria te a traído aquí esta noche?-".

Potter dejó el vaso con evidente alivio. Antes poder hablar los elfos domésticos reaparecieron con varios postres, así como su favorito: tarta de melaza. El Auror esperó hasta que los elfos domésticos desaparecieran de nuevo antes de hablar, aunque metió el tenedor en el confite pegajoso.

"-Es con respecto a una variante del encantamiento Glamour. Quizás necesite tu ayuda en el caso y no puedo hacerlo teniéndote encerrado en la mansión-".

Draco frunció el ceño para ocultar el asombro de que el extraordinario Auror en realidad podría solicitar su "ayuda". "-¿Qué variante?-".

"-Bueno, _el Glamour_ sólo funciona en un área pequeña. Mientras más grande sea el campo más inestable se vuelve el hechizo y acorta la duración-". Explicó Potter y Draco asintió con la cabeza. Se abstuvo de comentar lo que había aprendido acerca del encantamiento en cuarto año. Potter le preguntó: "-¿Qué se utiliza si se quiere ocultar un área mas grande?-".

"-Un hechizo desilusionador-".

Potter sonrió perezosamente y Draco casi se distrajo por la pequeña curva de los labios del Auror y el breve destello de los dientes blancos antes de que la siguiente pregunta del Auror lo despabilara. "-¿Y si los combinas?-". Preguntó en un tono de broma.

"-¿Puedes?-". Preguntó Draco sorprendido.

Potter se encogió de hombros. "-He estado trabajando en eso algún tiempo. Creo que he llegado a una variante. He estado tratando de imitar el efecto de mi capa de invisibilidad. ¿Sabes que el hechizo des-ilusorio solo es bueno para ciertas mentes? Si alguien espera ser seguido ellos verán a través del hechizo. Las personas con resistencia a la maldición Imperius también pueden penetrarla-".

"-Ese serias tú-". Admitió Draco. Potter era la única persona que Draco conocía capaz de sacudirse un Imperius.

Potter levantó una ceja ante el cumplido no deseado y Draco miró hacia otro lado.

"-No sólo yo-". Dijo con modestia y se echó a reír.

Se quedaron en silencio después de eso, centrándose en el postre mientras se miraban con recelo. Si alguien le hubiere dicho a Draco unas semanas antes que pronto tendría una agradable comida con Harry Potter, se hubiera reído como un estúpido.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Draco le llevó al piso de arriba. Estaba un poco indeciso de llevar a Potter a sus habitaciones, pero el Auror ya había estado allí en su primera visita. Además, Draco sólo le permitiría ocupar la sala de estar. Potter probablemente no se imaginaba que aquello era parte de la suite privada de Draco.

Los ojos de Potter se posaron rápido en la puerta que daba a la habitación de Draco y supo que el Auror lo había descubierto. El muy cabrón era más inteligente de lo que parecía. Si Draco fuera absolutamente honesto, realmente no se veía tan mal, tampoco. Draco alejo aquellos pensamientos de inmediato.

"-Entonces-", dijo Potter brillante y blandió su varita. "-¿Quieres probar el hechizo en ti?-".

_-Una copa de vino de más-_ decidió Draco. "-¿Eres tonto? ¿Has intentado siquiera este hechizo en otra persona?-"

"-Bueno, sólo en mí-". Admitió Potter.

Draco rodo los ojos. Típico de Gryffindor. Ni la mínima sensación de seguridad personal. "-Por lo tanto, ¿crees que permitiré que experimentaras conmigo?-". Le preguntó. "- Soy prescindible después de todo ¿eh?-".

Los ojos verdes de Potter se estrecharon. "-Nunca he pensado en eso-". Dijo en una voz baja que sonaba realmente enfadada.

Draco se sorprendió de nuevo, pero soltó un bufido. "- ¿Nunca, Potter? ¿Ni siquiera en la escuela?-".

"- Quería detenerte, sobre todo cuando pensaba que eras un mortífago activo, pero nunca quise verte muerto. Ni siquiera quería realmente hacerte daño, a excepción de un par de veces que me provocaste mas allá de la tolerancia-".

La mano de Draco fue instintivamente a su pecho y los ojos se ensancharon por el recuerdo de la cicatriz del Sectumsempra, pero se había ido, quemado por el mismo proceso que le había dado a Draco sus alas.

"-Se ha ido-." dijo.

"-Me di cuenta-". Respondió bajo. "-Antes-".

Un incómodo silencio cayó entre ellos mientras Draco contemplaba el hecho de que Potter era mucho más observador de lo que esperaba. También sintió una extraña sensación de pérdida por la cicatriz perdida. Había sido la única cosa que lo ataba a Potter, a pesar de haber sido violentamente colocada. Draco a menudo pasaba sus dedos sobre la tenue línea de la cicatriz y pensaba en la que Potter tenía en la frente. Tonto como la idea había sido, se había sentido casi cerca del Gryffindor en esos momentos.

Potter se veía casi afectado. Draco supuso que estaba a punto de vomitar algo sentimentaloide tipo Hufflepuff cuando un golpeteo fuerte sonó en las puertas de cristal del patio. Draco suspiró, a pesar de ser aliviados por la distracción.

"- Malditas lechuzas. Tenemos un lechucería y los elfos domésticos están perfectamente capacitados para tomar los mensajes y traerlos a mi-." Arrastro las pesadas cortinas para revelar una gran lechuza gris. Draco abrió la puerta del patio para dejar entrar al pájaro, que en realidad se contoneaba en la habitación después de darle una mirada desdeñosa. Era una gran lechuza con ojos amarillos brillantes.

Potter se rió cuando la lechuza se acercó a él y levantó una pata. "-Es la lechuza de Hermione-". Explicó, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para agarrar el mensaje.** "**Erm ... ¿Tienes alguna chuchería de lechuza? Es que muerde-".

"-La lechuza de Granger muerde. Asombroso-", dijo Draco secamente. Chasqueó los dedos y un elfo doméstico apareció y salió de nuevo para buscar un dulce para el animal.

"-Ya sabes-." Dijo el moreno. "-Tratamos de llegar a un hechizo que haría los pergaminos innecesarios. El mensaje se llevaría en las plumas del búho en caso de interceptación. Casi funciona. Hermione trabaja en un hechizo que pueda escribir palabras en las plumas. No son visibles hasta que tengas la llave adecuada para desbloquear el encanto-".

"-Inteligente-". Admitió Draco.

"-Sí, excepto que cada pluma sólo soporta alrededor de dos palabras. Tienes que lanzar el hechizo una docena de veces para escribir el mensaje, y luego cuando lanzas el contra-hechizo te da las palabras desordenadas. Pocos tienen la paciencia para tratar de armar el rompecabezas-".

"-Podría ser útil para un simple mensaje-". Dijo Draco amablemente y Potter asintió.

"-Lo usamos de vez en cuando-".

El elfo volvió y Draco lanzó un paquete de pepitas de lechuza a Potter, que se arrodilló ante la lechuza de aspecto malvado.

"-Aquí tienes, Curie-". Dijo mientras le ofrecía un dulce para el ave. Ella se abalanzó por el dulce y Potter arrancó los dedos en el último momento. Se rió tímidamente y se agachó para, con cautela, desatar el mensaje. Potter mantuvo una estrecha vigilancia sobre el pico de la lechuza y Draco tenía un nuevo respeto por su valor. La lechuza parecía una amenaza. Potter retrocedió unos pasos con evidente alivio cuando tuvo el mensaje seguro en sus manos. "-El maldito pájaro me odia-". Murmuró, y tiró de la cinta roja que unía el pergamino.

Draco y la lechuza gris esperaron a que Potter escaneara el mensaje. Le sonrió a Draco. "- ¡Una noticia fabulosa! ¡Hermione parece haber encontrado una pista sobre la poción! Quiere que vaya para explicarlo-". Potter hizo una pausa y luego preguntó. "-¿Quieres venir? Ella me espera en su casa-".

Draco se burló.

Potter hizo un sonido chasqueo. "-Ella ya te ha visto. Vamos, te hará bien tener un cambio de escenario-".

"- La casa de Granger no es el cambio que he estado esperando-".

"-Ella tiene una casa perfectamente agradable. Te va a encantar, está lleno de libros-".

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon con su acostumbrada marca y se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí mismo considerando la idea. "-¿Cómo llegamos allí?-". Preguntó indeciso.

"- Ya que nunca has estado allí seria por Red Flu, a menos que quieras aparecerte…-"

El pensamiento de que Potter lo tocara de nuevo hizo que el estómago de Draco se apretara de una manera no-desagradable, pero claramente inoportuna y meneó la cabeza.

"-Está bien, será por Flu. No hay mensaje de retorno, Curie-". Potter le lanzó a la lechuza otro dulce y esta ululó algo antipática antes de irse volando rápidamente hacia la puerta.

"-Encantadora ave-". Comentó Draco y luego condujo a Potter escaleras abajo donde estaba la chimenea usual, antes de que tuviera tiempo de cambiar de opinión.

.

.

~ ~ O ~ ~

.

.

*Pig: el sobrenombre de la lechuza.

**Facsímil: calco, duplicado, imitación, copia, reproducción.

***Batty: en términos actuales es algo así como un insulto, en el pasado esta palabra se usaba para definir algo "loco".


End file.
